


astronomical

by mangojae



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Astronomy, Cheesy, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Stars, cute stuff, kpop, love dovey stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangojae/pseuds/mangojae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>choi youngjae thought he knew all about the stars,<br/>until he met im jaebum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

INTRO:

choi youngjae is a boy who's life practically revolves around the stars. he's obsessed with astronomy and starsigns and pretty much anything in that field. in his second to last year of highschool, he already knows what he aspires to be; an astronomer. he knew basically every constellation and the names of the most important stars.

well at least he did think he knew the names of the most important stars, until he met a certain someone who proved him wrong.

im jaebum, a boy who doesn't really have a set aim in life. in his last year of highschool, he flounders around aimlessly. completing his classes, having the odd chat with friends and taking care of his cat. he doesn't believe he has a real passion, and never understood how people could be so passionate in the first place.

it was a completely foreign concept to him, until he saw a particularly bright boy who seemed like he carried galaxies in his eyes.

CHAPTER:

"Youngjae! Hurry up your breakfast is getting cold!"

An exasperated groan was heard, before a mop of brown hair emerged from white bed sheets.

The owner of said hair let out a huge yawn and rubbed his eyes, pulling off his covers. He sat up in his bed and took a quick glance at his alarm clock.

8:51am it read.

The boy had a look of disbelief on his face. It was the first day of his summer break, and he had planned to spend his morning sleeping in and then getting up at around 11 or 12.

So much for that plan.

He finally managed to separate himself from his comfortable bed and stand up. He looked down at his bed, pondering on whether he should tidy it or not. He decided to do the latter and shrugged it off, making his way towards the bathroom.

Eventually he got there, with a few stumbles and bumping into doors. (The boy was still sleepy, you can't blame him). He stepped inside and locked the door behind him, positioning himself in front of the large mirror.

Youngjae was greeted with his own face. A pair of small, yet bright dark brown eyes. A mess of chocolate brown hair upon his head and a little mole underneath his right eye. His nose was short and cute (according to his mother), and lips were pink and plush.

"Congratulations Choi Youngjae, you made it through another whole year of highschool and you're still alive! Just a little bit left to go." He cheered to himself through the reflection, sarcasm evident in his words.

He kept staring at his reflection in the reflective glass, noticing the slight droop in his eyes and the dryness on his lips. His thoughts began to wander for a bit.

"Choi Youngjae, for goodness sake, hurry up!!"

The boy flinched at his mother's painfully loud yelling and quickly proceeded to freshen himself up for the day.

\- - -

Im Jaebum flinched when he felt something soft graze against his left cheek. His eyes shot open and he tilted his head to see what it was.

It was only his cat. A pretty Siamese with sparkling blue eyes and perky ears. Her name was Nora and she was Jaebum's favourite thing in the whole world.

He's had her since he was just a little kid and he's fell in love ever since. He likes lots of animals actually, cats just happen to be his favourite.

"Morning girl," He muttered softly, stroking one of her ears. She let out a soft meow in reply and made her way to the edge of the bed, jumping off.

Jaebum sat up in his bed, reaching over to his nightstand and picking up his phone. He quickly switched it on, and checked the time.

It was already 12:23pm.

Man did he sleep in a lot. He wasn't surprised that his parents didn't wake him either, it would've taken up too much of their time and they both had places they needed to be.

It was the first day of summer break anyway, so Jaebum was glad he could sleep in as much as he did.

He let out a soft yawn, before kicking off his sheets and getting off of his bed. A quick glance at his bed and he decided to do it up before he headed to the bathroom. It looked like a mess.

About a few minutes later, he stepped back, satisfied with his work and he headed towards the bathroom, ready to start his day.

\- - -

The clock read 5:53pm, and Youngjae was currently situated in his room, sitting at his desk and scrolling through pages on the Internet.

He was of course, reading about stars again.

It wasn't anything new really. The boy had an extreme fascination with them since he was a toddler. Night being his favourite time of day and always getting everything decorated with stars. Heck he even had glow in the dark stars stuck on his ceiling for a while.

The only reason why he took them out was because his brother told him they were too childish.

He ended up checking the weather forecast, looking to see if tonight would be clear enough for his favourite pastime.

Stargazing.

Not just with his own eyes, but with his favourite telescope.

Yes that's right, he owns a telescope. And not just any ordinary one, he had saved up a heck ton of money just to buy the thing, and it was one of the best of its kind. Youngjae loved the thing dearly and treated it with copious amounts of care.

Currently it was tucked away in the corner of the garage, safe in its casing. He only used it when the night was perfect enough for him to do so.

A few clicks and taps of his keyboard, and he was greeted with the disappointing information that tonight wasn't the night he was hoping for.

A few more clicks later and he found that tomorrow, the night would be absolutely perfect.

Youngjae got all giddy and excited at the fact. It had been a while since the sky would be perfectly clear, it probably has something to do with the fact that it's finally summer.

He spent half an hour, reading up on more constellations and jotting down a few things in his favourite little journal.

It was coloured a dark blue, similar to the colour of the night sky, and Youngjae loved it deeply. He had many things related to astronomy that he put in there, as well as his own personal thoughts and ideas.

It was his everything journal, even though it'd seem a bit old fashioned these days because of smartphones and tablets.

(Just saying that he does own a smartphone, but he just doesn't have the heart to write everything down in there, so he keeps it all in his little book like he always has.)

"Youngjae! Dinner's ready, come quick!" He heard his mother's voice yell throughout the house.

Youngjae quickly closed his laptop and shoved his journal into the pocket of his shorts, making his way downstairs to the dining table.

His parents were already seated at the table, which could easily fit 6 people. There used to be five of them at that table, but both his older siblings had moved out already.

His sister was the first to move out, and it's been a while since she has. His brother followed her footsteps, leaving a few years after. Which left Youngjae alone with his parents.

He would be lying if he said he didn't miss them, and the bright atmosphere of the house whenever they were all around. The endless chatter, the smiles, the laughter, they were all precious memories now. Youngjae would of course cherish them forever.

He went over and sat at his usual seat on the table, rubbing his hands together and deciding on what he should eat. He ended up simply having a full plate of kimchi fried rice.

Youngjae didn't really speak at meals, unless he had something to say about school or if he wanted something from his parents. His mother and father usually talked the most with eachother and Youngjae didn't mind one bit.

It was around the middle of the meal when his parents finally spoke to him.

"Ah, Youngjae! I forgot to tell you, we've been invited to my good friend Mr Im's party tomorrow night." Youngjae's father exclaimed.

Youngjae's eyes shot up from the plate half filled of his food as he swallowed a bite.

"What?"

His father simply grinned, "We haven't been in touch for a while but it turns out it's his birthday tomorrow! I met him earlier this week and boy, it was quite the surprise. Honestly I thought he would've forgotten me. But anyway, he's invited us over to his place for the party, so we'll be headed there tomorrow night."

Youngjae could feel his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach.

"But—"

His father's eyes lit up even more, "Oh, and he's got a son around your age! You two could get along and become friends! Wouldn't that be great?" He asked him, still smiling.

Youngjae could feel tears forming in his eyes. He wanted to use his telescope tomorrow night, the sky was going to be perfectly clear. He didn't want to go to some stupid party for someone he didn't even know. Heck he's not even good at the whole 'friends' thing. He has probably only two good friends and that's it really.

Why did that birthday have to be tomorrow? No, scratch that, why did his father even have to meet his old friend at all?

Youngjae was frustrated, angry and just plain upset.

He knew his parents well by now and he knew there was no talking himself out of it. Especially if he used stargazing as an excuse.

Plus his father would get extremely angry at him.

When Youngjae was young, his father only thought of his obsession with the stars as a phase of his childhood. He thought he'd grow out of his fantasies, but they only grew stronger and stronger.

When Youngjae told him about how he saved up for a telescope and about his dream of becoming an astronomer, his dad almost slapped him there and then.

Youngjae cried a lot that night.

His mother was supportive of his dream but his father was into more practical things, like studying well and becoming a lawyer or a doctor of some sort.

Youngjae deeply despised those ideas.

So after that day, he kept all that to himself and his dad doesn't know he's still at it. His mother probably does, she's walked in on him too many times to count.

She would never tell his father though, and that's why Youngjae loves her so much. Although it'd be near impossible for her to convince Youngjae's dad so she hasn't tried. But it's alright with Youngjae, he doesn't mind about it right now.

Back to the present moment, Youngjae simply stood up from his seat. He nodded at his father's words, and then ran off to his room.

His mother watched as the half finished plate of rice was left on the table, and she saw how her husband's face contorted with confusion. Of course, she had an idea of why Youngjae did what he did, but she didn't say a word.

She then softly shook her head and looked down at the table, hoping her son would be alright.

\- - -

Jaebum on the other hand, was having a rather slow day. He saw the note his mum had left him in the morning, telling him what he could eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and saying that she would be back late.

His father? Probably out somewhere with his friends.

Speaking of Jaebum's father, his birthday is tomorrow and apparently they're throwing a big party for him. He's inviting a whole lot of friends and family, and Jaebum personally isn't that excited about it.

He'll have to live with it though.

Jaebum sighed and glanced over at the clock on the wall.

It was only 8:42pm.

He looked down at Nora, who was currently sitting next to him on the sofa while some overrated kdrama played in the background.

"Tomorrow's gonna be quite the day." He mused to himself, thinking about the rush of preparation his parents would have to go through for the party.


	2. two

Today was the birthday.

And unsurprisingly enough, the whole Im household, plus a few family and friends, were rushing about the large house, trying to prepare everything for tonight's party.

Jaebum specifically, woke up pretty early and was forced to do a heck ton of cleaning and shifting of items for the whole day. This definitely wasn't how he had planned to spend it.

Too bad his parents were bad at the whole organisation and preparation thing.

"Jaebum dear, can you come help lift this for me?" His mother called from the living room.

Jaebum sighed, putting down the vacuum in his hands, and making his way towards his mother. Who was currently struggle to lift a seemingly light weight looking chair. He rolled his eyes and took it from her hands, placing it where it needed to be.

"Thank you sweetheart," She smiled. Jaebum shrugged and left her without a word.

It was sad to say, but he didn't have the best relationship with his parents. It probably had to do with the fact that they're hardly around any more, unless of course they were doing something like this.

Jaebum was making his way back to the vacuum to finish up what he started, until another voice called him from outside in the garden and he was forced to drop his things and go.

Today's going to be a long day. He thought to himself. Sighing once again as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

\- - -

Youngjae was currently standing in the middle of his room, looking at the pile of clothes he had just dumped onto his bed.

They were leaving for the party soon and he still hadn't decided what to wear.

You'd wonder why he even cares that much anyway, since he didn't want go in the first place. But hey he'd be meeting new people and first impressions count right?

It was only about 10 minutes later when he finally decided on a pair of dark jeans, a baby blue button up shirt and his new pair of white sneakers. He also managed to do something with his hair. A little gel goes a long way.

Youngjae took his phone and journal and made sure they were safely tucked away into the pockets of his jeans, before heading out of his room.

Downstairs Youngjae was greeted by his father. "Where's your mother?" He simply asked.

"She's still getting ready. You know how long it takes her," Youngjae sighed.

"I'm almost done!!" They heard her voice yell from her bedroom. Youngjae chuckled a bit and watched as his mother came rushing down the stairs, wearing a deep blue dress, while her hair was loosely curled and opened. His father grinned lightly at her, while Youngjae was putting on his shoes.

Then, they were off.

\- - -

It was around 8pm when Youngjae arrived, and the moment he did, he didn't even step inside the house. The party seemed to already be in full swing, and his parents were long gone, probably off to meet their old friends or whatever.

Youngjae simply glanced up at the dark sky above him, and stared in awe at the twinkling beads of light.

They looked so beautiful, the stars.

He imagined what it would be like to see one up close and in person, but that was definitely impossible. In fact he laughed at himself for thinking it could happen, even for a second.

Youngjae looked back at the house, the blasting music could already be heard from here, and the crowd inside made him instantly want to retreat. But he realised it would be awkward for him to stay at the front of the house, so he wished himself luck and stepped inside the large building.

He was greeted almost immediately with the smell of food, drinks, a mix of sprays and perfumes and the odd smell of sweat which made his nose crinkle up.

The atmosphere definitely wasn't to the brunet's liking, and he wanted to get out of there and to the garden as soon as possible. He managed to push his way through bunches of people, who were talking and dancing with each other.

The door leading outside came into view finally and Youngjae sighed in relief. He also noticed a small table right next to the door which seemed to have glasses filled with water on it. Thankful, he took one and gulped it down at lightning speed.

That party was too crazy to be for some old man's birthday. But hey, who was he to judge?

Once Youngjae stepped outside again, he felt the cool night air flare against his skin and it felt wonderful. A nice contrast to the hot and stuffy atmosphere inside. Youngjae saw a few people here and there outside, most of them in little groups, talking and drinking. It seemed much more calmer than inside, and he was grateful for that.

Youngjae took a seat at a small table, which seemed to have only two seats. He took his small journal out of his pocket and opened it up, writing down a few things once again. He kept it in his hand, while he looked up at the sky for the second time that night, and he was mesmerized.

The stars looked breathtaking.

-

Jaebum wasn't enjoying the party, like he had imagined. It was loud, stuffy and simply put, unbearable.

He needed to get some fresh air, and he needed it now.

Hastily he pushed himself through the crowds, trying his best not to knock anyone over. He was desperate to get outside. The feeling he was getting from inside the house was killing him.

Jaebum didn't manage not to get to the door without a few girls (and the odd boy), trying to pull him in. It almost made him want to throw up. How were people like this even invited in the first place? Jaebum wasn't going to question it any further, who knows how his parents made their connections nowadays.

He pulled himself through the door and stepped outside, light sweat coating his forehead. His head throbbed for a bit, but he was just glad he managed to make it out of there alive.

He took a seat on the first chair he saw and buried his face into his hands, trying to get the feeling out of his head. The cold air of the evening seemed to be helping quite a bit.

Once Jaebum looked up, he was immediately faced with someone looking straight up at the night sky, their mouth gaping open a little bit and eyes full of wonder.

The other hadn't noticed him at all, and Jaebum honestly wondered why. If he were him, he would've definitely noticed the other person by now. Out of curiosity, he looked up at the sky, just to see what the other boy was seeing, and all he saw was a pitch black sky embroidered with tiny dots of bright light.

To him it looked the same as any other night.

Jaebum cleared his throat, hoping to gain the attention of the other person sitting across the table.

He wasn't successful.

Jaebum tried a bit harder, clearing his throat with more force, but it seemed like the other boy was lost in his own world. And Jaebum wasn't sure if he found it cute or annoying.

"Excuse me?" He finally asked in a more loud tone.

And the boy finally looked back down, facing Jaebum with the most dizzying expression.

It was like he had just seen something unbelievable.

The boy opened his mouth to speak but closed it again when he heard Jaebum ask him if he was okay. 

The other simply nodded, his eyes still bright with wonder.

Jaebum looked at the boy for a little longer, it was the middle of the night and the dim lighting wasn't helping his eyes as much as he'd like it to. Yet he could manage to make out a pair of deep brown eyes, a small button nose, pink tinted lips and a tiny mole placed right underneath an eye. The boy's face overall simply looked, Jaebum dared to say it, kinda cute.

Which was surprising since Jaebum was sure that during his whole life he had never thought that he would think of someone to be cute in such a way.

A minute passed before either of them spoke.

"Jaebum. Im Jaebum." The elder simply managed to get out.

The other boy blinked at him in confusion, "Huh?"

Jaebum grinned a little, "It's my name."

The younger boy's cheeks flushed pink once he realised, "O-oh right. I'm Youngjae, Choi Youngjae." He replied, his voice breaking a little in the middle of his words.

Jaebum thought that this Youngjae was acting pretty cute, (more than he'd like to admit).

But on the other hand, Choi Youngjae was at a loss.

Just a few minutes ago, he was happily looking at the stars. Finding his favourite constellations, and even managing to point out a few of the planets that were in view. He was having the time of his life, until a certain voice had brought him back down to reality.

Once he had looked down at it's owner, Youngjae had found a whole new star that he needed to learn all about.


	3. three

If Youngjae thought the stars were breathtaking, he hadn't seen anything yet.

Jaebum wasn't just breathtaking, he was ethereal.

And they had only known each other for a few minutes, but Youngjae was captivated.

"Wait, it's Im Jaebum right?" Youngjae suddenly asked, his voice slightly shaky.

Jaebum nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"So this is your house? It's your dad's party?" Youngjae questioned him.

Jaebum nodded with a sigh, "Unfortunately. I honestly believe my parents are going crazy," He said, glancing back at the house.

This earned a laugh from Youngjae. And Jaebum had to admit that his laughter sounded not just adorable, but genuinely happy and bright.

It was so contagious that Jaebum found himself laughing along too.

On the other hand, Youngjae was in love with Jaebum's laugh himself. He couldn't have imagined how it would sound like, so hearing it right at that moment was wonderful.

Youngjae had to admit that he really loved the sound.

A few moments passed before any of them spoke. Simply enjoying each others presence and the cool, crisp air of the night.

During their silence, Youngjae was just a little tempted to look up again at the stars. But by then Jaebum had finally spoke again.

"So anyway, how did you end up getting invited? The older boy asked, his attention fully on the younger.

Youngjae actually had to ponder the thought for a while, thinking back to yesterday's dinner. He bit his lip and slightly puffed out his cheeks while he thought.

The moment he saw that, Jaebum was so tempted to take a picture of him, and scream about how cute it looked forever.

..He couldn't of course.

"Ah, right! Apparently our dads were good old friends and they just met again for the first time in ages. Then I guess your dad told mine that his birthday was today and well, here we are." Youngjae finally answered.

Jaebum grinned a bit at his answer. "Oh? I'm honestly surprised it wasn't something more crazy than that. My parents have met some people in the weirdest ways."

Youngjae raised an eye at his last sentence, curious as to what he meant.

Jaebum simply shook his head,  
"You don't wanna know."

Youngjae shrugged it off and thought he'd be better off not knowing.

-

What seemed like hours passed and the two were still talking. It was surprising to Youngjae since he hadn't talked to someone like this for quite a long time.

Jaebum had learned that Youngjae was only a year younger than him. And surprisingly that they even attend the same school.

Although talk of school was mostly avoided since none of them wanted to ruin the summer holiday mood.

Youngjae had also found out that Jaebum was an only child and his parents weren't that close with him. It made Youngjae's heart hurt since he has two kind siblings and parents who cared for him, even though his father was unsupportive.

Jaebum had reassured him, telling him his life was still alright. And he always had someone to keep him company. Nora, his beautiful cat.

Now Youngjae always loved animals but he could never keep one due to his allergies that Jaebum soon found out about.

So imagine how delighted he was to hear about her. And how eagerly he listened to Jaebum's many stories about her.

"Where is she now?" Youngjae asked with curiosity, he really to meet her. Despite his allergies, he could at least see her from a distance.

"Upstairs, in my room. At least hopefully she is. I left the door slightly open so she might've snuck out. I can assure you she'd never come downstairs right now though. She hates noise." He chuckled.

Youngjae giggled a bit. Even though he was just slightly disappointed that he couldn't meet her. Only slightly.

Jaebum noticed the sad look on the other boy's face and it made his heart twinge with guilt.

He really wished he could bring her down but he knew she would absolutely hate it and he didn't want to do that to his precious cat. Even though it looked like Youngjae understood, he still felt bad.

"..Hey, how about seeing her another time?" Jaebum suggested, looking hopefully at Youngjae.

Youngjae visibly perked up at his words, (ironically reminding Jaebum of Nora). "What do you mean?" He asked.

Jaebum suddenly got a bit nervous and played with his hands. "I mean.. You could always come over another time? You know, when we're not hosting some crazy out-of-control party." He added with a small laugh.

The way Youngjae's eyes lit up at his words made Jaebum feel like he was the happiest person alive.

"Really?!" He asked incredulously.

Jaebum tried his best not to laugh any more, "Of course. It's summer break anyway and I probably won't be doing much." He replied with a smile.

Youngjae was ecstatic and Jaebum would be lying if he said he wasn't too. He smiled at the other boy, and Youngjae smiled back just as bright.

-

Half an hour later and the party was still somehow going strong . Youngjae was honestly surprised his parents hadn't left yet.

...Or maybe they did.

Without Youngjae.

He panicked a bit before taking out his phone, and he was immediately greeted with a bunch of texts and missed calls from his parents.

Most of them along the lines of "where are you?", "we're going home hurry up!" and "if ur not showin up in 5 minutes we're leaving".

Youngjae checked the time those texts were sent and realised it had been around an hour since.

He was so fucked.

Jaebum currently hadn't noticed what Youngjae was doing. He was simply looking off into the distance, lost in a thought.

"..Hey, Youngjae? " Jaebum began, eyes still unfocused. "I wanted to ask you something about wh—"

He was cut off when he finally saw the younger staring at his phone screen with wide eyes and trembling hands.

"Youngjae.. What happened? Are you okay? " Jaebum asked him, voice laced with worry.

"They l-left." Was all the younger could manage to get out.

"Who?"

"My parents were looking for me, they wanted to leave but they couldn't find me so they just left." He said in a small voice.

Jaebum sighed and soothingly tried to rub Youngjae's back. "It's okay, it's okay. How long ago was it?" He asked him.

Youngjae's reply was short and blunt.

"An hour."

Jaebum hastily took out his phone and checked the time. It was almost nearing 1am.

They'd been talking for around 4 hours?

Jaebum was shocked, but he wasn't about to think it was a waste of time. He really did enjoy every second of it.

"Hey, t'll be fine, you could just—" Jaebum bit his lip, wondering if he should continue, but the look on Youngjae's face made him say it.

"I mean.. If you want to- you could just, stay the night."

And once he said that, Jaebum felt himself being pulled into the tightest hug he'd ever experienced.

He almost couldn't breathe. But he didn't mind the faint smell of cherries and soap, mixed in with some random cologne filling his senses.

When Youngjae eagerly asked him if he really could, Jaebum chuckled and found himself saying yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hi hello. i started a new 2jae chaptered fic and its supposed to be fluffy n cute! this was already posted on my wattpad (mangorice) a few days ago, and i've finally posted it here too. i'll make sure that both stories are updated around the same time~ thank you for reading so far, comments and kudos are appreciated greatly!! <3


	4. four

Youngjae was extremely thankful that he didn't have to walk home in the middle of the night or that he might have to embarrassingly have to wait for his parents to come pick him up.

Youngjae was extremely grateful that Jaebum had offered for him to stay over.

It was about 2:30am, and the party had finally finally died down, and many people had head out. Of course there were the odd few who collapsed onto the floor or fell onto a couch, but nobody could be bothered to deal with all that right now.

Youngjae was still surprised that the party even got this crazy in the first place. It reminded him of those out of control teenager parties or like the ones you see in those college movies.

At the moment, he was currently trudging his way up the stairs of Jaebum's house, following behind the older boy and watching him carefully. Fortunately, the stairs and upstairs area hadn't been touched by any of the partygoers, so Youngjae was safe enough.

Once they reached the top, Youngjae was greeted with a fairly ordinary looking hallway. A few doors on each side, a table fully decorated with a potted plant and a few scented candles. It was plain and simple, but still nice.

"My room's this one here on the left. I'd let you sleep in the guest room but I have a strong feeling that my parents probably let my Aunt stay in there... And well, she's uh, how do I say this?? A 'unique' person I guess. It'd just be better off if you don't meet her." Jaebum told him, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Youngjae laughed a little at his words, and nodded, "It's fine, I don't really think I'd like to anyway."

"So anyhow, like I was saying, my rooms right here," He informed him, pushing opening the already ajar door.

Youngjae peered inside and saw what seemed to be quite the simple room. Dark grey bedsheets, black and light grey pillows, and a few old looking posters stuck on the walls. A closet on the side, and a black dresser on the opposite. He also noticed a matching black chest of draws in the corner and his nightstand, which of course matched too. There was a light rug on the floor, and his curtains seemed to be the exact same shade.

It was very simple, and bland.

Sure Youngjae liked the plainness of it all, but hated it at the same time. It seemed quite boring, and Jaebum honestly didn't seem like a boring person to him at all.

He heard the other sigh, "I know you probably think it looks really boring. I agree to be honest, but I don't know how to make it look nicer so I just left it like this. It's good enough for me anyways," Jaebum shrugged.

Youngjae was about to reply, until his attention was caught by a figure shifting about on the bed. "Oh! Is that Nora?" He asked, his eyes immediately lighting up. He ran over to her, but didn't get too close. He didn't want his allergies to act up.

Jaebum simply laughed at Youngjae's enthusiasm, "Yep, that's her," He answered, smiling proudly, looking down at his beloved cat. "She's so cute!" Youngjae squealed. "Her eyes are beautiful too," He added, still looking at the feline in awe.

Nora simply glanced over at Youngjae, wondering who the noisy intruder was, and why the heck Jaebum brought him in his room in the first place. For all the poor cat could understand, Jaebum seemed to not have many friends come over in the first place.

"Yeah they are," Jaebum smiled, agreeing wholeheartedly with Youngjae's words.

"I wish I could pet her," He suddenly sighed. Jaebum looked slightly sad at his words, "I would let you, I really would, but I wouldn't want you to get too sick. I know how bad fur allergies can get. My mum has it." He said, the slightly sad tone evident in his voice.

Youngjae looked back at Jaebum, "She does?" He questioned, eyebrows raised. Jaebum nodded, "She was reluctant to get me the cat in the first place, but I was apparently young, stubborn and whiney so I ended up getting her. Nora just wasn't allowed around the whole house the majority of the time, especially when my mum was home. Plus I always have to clean up wherever she's been so my mum doesn't accidentally start having a fit."

Youngjae shivered at his words, "I know how she feels, I remember when I was younger and I didn't know about my allergies. I played with my cousin's dog for ages and man, what happened after, I'll never forget. Those are the type of memories I never want to think back to," Youngjae muttered, a shiver running down his spine yet again.

Jaebum wasn't sure if he wanted to sympathise or laugh at the small boy. He was definitely something, and a very cute something at that.

"It's pretty late isn't it? We should get some sleep. You can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor," Jaebum offered.

Youngjae immediately shook his head, "No way! It's your house, your room and your bed. You should sleep on it, I'll sleep on the floor." Youngjae said, trying to convince the elder.

Jaebum grinned at his attempts, "Well too bad because I'm not sleeping on it today. It's all yours."   
Youngjae frowned and began to argue but he was cut off before he even began. "Anyway, I'm gonna go use the bathroom, you can look for something of mine to sleep in from that drawer over there. It might be a bit big but it's all I have." Jaebum told him, before grabbing some clothes himself and exiting the room.

The moment he left, Youngjae looked around more closely at his room. He noticed that Nora had probably jumped off the bed earlier and she was now currently dozing off in her small cat bed in the corner of the room. It was a good thing she didn't actually sleep on Jaebum's bed all the time, or Youngjae would've been having some issues.

He finally made his way to Jaebum's drawers and opened up one, looking through a mess of bunched up clothes.

...Now that he really thought about it, it was weird.

He only just met Jaebum yet here he was; literally in his room, about to wear his clothes and stay the night, probably even sleeping in his bed. He felt like he'd known him for ages but it's only been about 5 or 6 hours.

It was kind of crazy how much trust he had already put into Im Jaebum. But he couldn't find himself regretting any of it.

He finally managed to pick something, a white shirt with some graphic blue and black design on the front and a pair of comfy looking black boxer shorts. He quickly got changed, at lighting speed, hoping Jaebum wouldn't walk in at the wrong moment.

Thankfully for Youngjae, he managed to get into the clothes without any difficulty at all. Once he had on the clothes, he realised how much they smelt of Jaebum.

Youngjae wasn't sure why but he found it intoxicating.

He didn't know how to describe it. It just smelled pleasant, warm and overall comfortable. There was just the faintest smell of powder, a hint of cinnamon and a dash of Jaebum's personal scent, which simply made it real.

Youngjae didn't realise he was full on sniffing the shirt until he heard a voice clear their throat.

"Youngjae?" It was Jaebum.

"Ah-" He looked up immediately from the shirt, turning to face Jaebum with burning cheeks.

Maybe Jaebum walking in on him changing would've seemed like a more normal embarrassing situation. I mean, it's not like everyday you catch someone burying their own face into of your shirts.

"..You can use the bathroom now if you need it," He simply told him, his voice laced with the slightest hint of confusion.

Youngjae abruptly nodded and quickly left the room, leaving a moderately confused Jaebum to tidy up the place and clean up after Nora.

Jaebum thought he had an idea of what Youngjae was doing, but he brushed it off quickly. He was probably just curious. He thought to himself.

Jaebum proceeded to tidying up the area, placing away stray articles of clothing, positioning things a bit more properly and cleaning up his bed after Nora. Youngjae would be sleeping on the bed anyway, so he needed to make sure he did a good job. Jaebum also pulled in a futon from another room, placing it in the empty space next to his bed for him to sleep on. He picked up a few cushions and pillows to make the area more comfy, and soon enough, it was done.

He turned around to see Youngjae at the door, trying to stifle a yawn. The younger boy rubbed his eyes and blinked twice, trying to focus his vision.

Jaebum took a good look at him. He was dressed in Jaebum's own clothes, although they were oversized, he looked extra adorable in them. But the tiredness was evident and he looked like he was about to topple over at any moment. Jaebum smiled softly, rolling his eyes and walking up to him, picking up Youngjae bridal style and walking over to his bed, placing him there.

Just a moment ago, Youngjae was sleepy but as soon as he felt Jaebum's grip on his body, his eyes sprung open and his body jolted awake. Before the boy could even say anything, he was being lifted and carried to the bed. His cheeks probably were redder than ever, and he wanted to scream because of how embarrassed he felt.

Once he felt himself being placed upon the bed, he felt a sense of relief overcome him.

..Of course it pretty much left right away when he felt Jaebum tucking him into bed.

"H-hyung! I'm not a kid I can do this mysel—"

He was cut off by Jaebum shushing him. Youngjae's body went still, and it was burning with embarrassment. He knew he definitely would've been reacting stronger if he was awake, but he felt like he could pass out at any moment so he let Jaebum do as he pleased.

Jaebum finally finished making Youngjae comfortable, and he smiled softly at the smaller boy who had his eyes squeezed shut.

"Goodnight Youngjae-ah, I hope you sleep well," he muttered softly, before quickly placing his forehead on the other's, pulling away after just a mere second.

Jaebum's cheeks were immediately tinted pink, and he wasn't sure if Youngjae was even awake to hear him. He really hoped he wasn't. He didn't want to live with the sudden embarrassment.

Jaebum then switched off the lights, and headed to his makeshift bed. Once he tucked himself in and turned on his side, he heard a soft voice whisper.

"Goodnight Jaebum hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update hooray, i'll be updating this tomorrow again, so look forward to it! thank you for reading as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated. :'))


	5. five

He felt warm.

I mean, sure it was summer but to Youngjae it felt extra warm. He was foreign to the feeling. Waking up, and being engulfed in warmth.

Even though it was different, he had to admit it was a nice change. The comfort almost made him drowsy enough to fall back asleep again.

Until he shifted his arms and realised that someone else's was gripping him tight.

The warmth, it came from there.

Youngjae was almost about to scream out loud when he finally noticed slightly larger arms wrapped against his waist, and when he felt soft breathing on his neck. He would've tried to thrash and get himself out, but it was too comfortable to give up.

Especially when his senses were filled with that familiar smell.

Jaebum.

The memories of the night before flashed back to him, flooding his mind. He remembered how his parents left him at Jaebum's house and how Jaebum offered him to sleep in his room.

Youngjae had also remembered that he was in the other boy's clothes. But Youngjae had most definitely fell asleep on the bed, and Jaebum most definitely fell asleep on the floor.

So now why on earth was he currently bundled up into Jaebum's arms like some sort of teddy bear?

He forced his eyes open again, looking around and trying to take in his surroundings a bit better.

He was definitely still in the bed.

Meaning that Jaebum probably got up here somehow, and managed to cuddle Youngjae to death. The younger boy found it even more surprising that he didn't actually mind as much as he thought he would.

A soft groan was heard from behind him and all the poor boy could do was become frozen in his place. 

He felt the slightest shift behind him, and a small empty moment of silence. Then he felt Jaebum's fingers moving slightly, as if he was trying to figure out what his hands were on.

Then he felt him flinch, and the arms were taken off immediately.

"Shit." He heard Jaebum mutter.

Youngjae honestly wasn't sure what that meant. He couldn't tell if it was meant in a bad way or not.

"..Youngjae?" He heard his voice whisper.

Youngjae squeezed his eyes closed, hoping Jaebum wouldn't try to look over and check if he was awake or not. He wasn't the best at pretending.

Youngjae was out of luck.

He felt Jaebum reaching over and stopping in his place, taking in the sight in front of him.

Youngjae inwardly sighed and opened his eyes. The sudden shock of light making him squint slightly.

Jaebum looked surprised.

And may he add that his cheeks were flushed pink and he was biting his lip awkwardly.

Youngjae couldn't hold in his laugh, and Jaebum gave him a look of mock hurt.

"Sorry," Jaebum finally said, once Youngjae's giggles died down.

"For what hyung?" The younger simply asked, trying to avoid his gaze.

"If you were awake just then, then you would know," Youngjae caught him mumbling, as Jaebum turned his face away.

"You were hugging me to death." Youngjae stated, a grin forming itself on his face. Jaebum gave him a sheepish look, "I just couldn't sleep on the floor. My own bed honestly looked more welcoming, and I was frustrated so I decided to sleep on it. I'm sorry if you felt weird I probably shouldn't have-"

Youngjae didn't have any time to think before the words came out of his mouth.

"It's okay hyung, I didn't mind."

Jaebum looked back at Youngjae, cheeks still flushed with colour and Youngjae had an idea that his was probably the same too.

Jaebum opened his mouth to speak but closed it once he saw Nora jump onto the bed.

"Nora!" He said, sounding the slightest bit annoyed.

The cat lazily glanced over at him, and went to lay on the foot of the bed.

"Get off." The older boy muttered, through gritted teeth.

Nora simply replied with a meow and stretched herself on the bed.

"Youngjae's allergies are gonna act up," He told the feline, like she could actually understand him.

Youngjae was trying his best not to let out a giggle.

"Hyung it's fine if she doesn't come any closer." He grinned, admiring the cat.

Jaebum looked slightly flustered, "Are you sure Youngjae? The fur's gonna stay on the bed so if you move it might get to you.." He told the other, the worry evident in his voice.

Youngjae gave Jaebum his best reassuring smile, "It's definitely fine."

The smile immediately left Youngjae's voice when he spoke again, "What's the time?"

Jaebum blinked in surprise, he hadn't even began to think about the time. He quickly checked his phone and read what came up on his screen.

"It's 1:02pm.." He said in slight disbelief.

"We slept that late?" Youngjae asked surprised.

"Apparently,"Jaebum answered, although he sounded just as surprised as the other.

Jaebum bit his lip for a moment, he seemed to be thinking about something. Youngjae watched him curiously as Jaebum pulled himself out of the bed and walked straight out of the room.

Nora perked up at his leaving and immediately hopped off the bed to follow him.

Youngjae sat up in the bed, but he was too lazy to get up and follow him.

"Hyung?" He asked, confused.

"Just give me a minute," Jaebum replied from the door, before he walked straight out into the hall to who knows where.

A minute or two passed before Jaebum returned.

"Where'd you go?" Youngjae asked him, eyeing the older boy, interested in what Jaebum had to say. Jaebum smiled at his curiosity and answered him, "I went to check if my parents were up or not."

Youngjae raised an eyebrow, "But are they?"

Jaebum nodded, "Yep, and that means that they've probably driven out everyone that crashed at the house last night." He smiled.

Youngjae was glad, and relieved to hear the news. He didn't really want to leave Jaebum's house on odd circumstances.

"We should probably get out of bed now," Youngjae suggested, playing with the crumpled sheets.

"More like you should, I'm standing right here genius," Jaebum chuckled.

Youngjae's cheeks were dusted light pink as he realised that he was actually the only one on the bed.

Even Nora had left and was standing near Jaebum.

Youngjae quickly got out from under the white bedsheets and stood up, looking ready to do up Jaebum's bed for him.

Jaebum surprised himself when he told Youngjae that it was alright, and that he hardly did it anyway.

Jaebum did it everyday.

"But hyung it was done up when I got here..?" Youngjae began, sounding confused.

Jaebum shrugged it off, "It's okay, I only did it because I had time, don't worry," He reassured the younger boy, flashing him a smile that made Youngjae almost stumble on his own feet because of how good he looked.

Honestly, they were both infatuated with each other.

But they'd never say it. At least not yet.

They both had their turns in the bathroom freshening up a bit, and when Youngjae was about to take his clothes and head inside, he noticed something on his own blue shirt.

A stain. It was still slightly damp which was grossing Youngjae out and it had a reddish brown colour to it. Youngjae looked at the article of clothing, disgusted.

"Youngjae?" Jaebum's voice could be heard from the doorway of his room.

"Y-yeah hyung?" Youngjae replied, still slightly horrified by the stain.

"Are you alrigh- Oh my god what is that?"

Youngjae still looked grossed out, "A stain." He simply said.

Jaebum looked at it for a moment as if studying what it was. "Looks like some alcoholic drink to me. Probably from that one drunk guy last night who tried to leave but ended up stumbled and spilling drinks on everyone."

Youngjae visibly cringed. "Oh yeah, that guy."

Jaebum laughed at the younger boy's expression. He looked adorable and Jaebum was finding it hard to resist the urge to just go and hug him forever.

"You can keep that one then." Jaebum suddenly said, gesturing to his own shirt that was being worn by Youngjae.

Youngjae looked surprised at the statement, "This one?" He asked.

"Yes that one. You can keep it really, you don't even need to give it back." Jaebum told him, smiling to reassure him.

Youngjae then froze and gave him the most serious look he could muster.

"Im Jaebum, you've already saved my life too many times to count. If it weren't for you, god knows where I'd be right now." He cleared his throat. "I'm pretty much in your debt already so you can ask me any favour. Literally anything and I swear on my life I'll do it." He finished.

Jaebum was covering his mouth, his body threatening to burst into laughter once more. This kid was adorable and hilarious at the same time, Jaebum wondered if he could take it.

"Aish Youngjae.. You don't need to do anything for me, really. You don't," Jaebum sighed, trying hard not to grin like an idiot.

"..Of course I do hyung! Even if I don't have to, I still want to," He mumbled the last part, looking down at his feet.

Jaebum was at a loss. He didn't want the boy to think he owed him anything at all, but he also didn't like seeing him sad so he shrugged,

"Okay, why not? But I'll only tell you once I think of something," He smiled at the younger, admiring his cute and happy expression.

"Of course Jaebum hyung!"

-

Once the two had freshened up, they both made their way downstairs so that Youngjae could quickly eat something before heading off.

Secretly, Youngjae didn't even want to go but he had to see his parents or they'd kill him for being away too long.

And secretly, Jaebum didn't want him to go either.

Once they made it, they were immediately greeted with an extremely clean looking area.

"..Is this your house?" Youngjae asked incredulously.

Jaebum could only nod slowly as he looked around in awe.

"Mum probably hired some cleaners again, but I always forget how good the place looks when it's fully clean," Jaebum said, chuckling to himself.

"Oh," was all Youngjae could manage to get out.

"C'mon let's go eat something, I bet you're starving," Jaebum muttered, grabbing the other boy's wrist and pulling him along to the kitchen.

Once they got inside, they both noticed the sticky note on the table. "What's that?" Youngjae asked curiously.

Jaebum sighed. "It's just another note from my mum,"

Jaebum then picked up the small square of paper and read it.

To my Jaebummie,

Good morning dear! (Or afternoon, depends on when you wake up)   
I left some Chinese takeout in the fridge for you. I would've woken you up while the cleaners were here but you looked too comfortable with your boyfriend there. ;) Anyway I'll be back home around midnight like usual. Stay safe sweetie!

-Mummy <3

Jaebum cringed. The woman has the time to write something like this but never to say things in person?

Jaebum was annoyed, but hey at least he and Youngjae could eat some Chinese takeout together.

"There's some Chinese food in the fridge apparently," Jaebum told the other,

Youngjae nodded, gleefully opening the fridge and taking out the food to reheat. The poor boy hadn't even realized how hungry he was until now.

Once everything had been prepared, the two of them sat down at the small dining table, digging into their food.

"Honestly. Thank you for everything Jaebum hung, I'm sorry I seem to be such a mess," Youngjae finally said, playing with his food and avoiding the older boy's gaze.

Jaebum gave him a soft smile, "I don't mind, you're not a mess okay? Don't say that, you're adorable."

Jaebum didn't even realize that the word came out, and once it did, he was left with a visibly red Youngjae and the way Jaebum was staring apparently added to it and he didn't seem to be helping at all.

-

After they had finished up, it was time for Youngjae to leave. The two had decided to exchange numbers while they ate.

Unfortunately the contact names were very basic, but Youngjae and Jaebum both, had plans to change it once the other wasn't around.

The two stood at the door, Youngjae smiling at Jaebum with his stained blue shirt in hand.

"So I guess I'll get going now-"

"Ah, Youngjae wait. I still need to ask you something," He said.

Youngjae shot him a confused look.

"The favour," Jaebum clarified, smiling a little.

Youngjae's mouth formed into an 'O' once he realized.

"I've got a good idea of what I want to ask you," Jaebum began, Youngjae gestured for him to go on.

"I want you, to meet me at the local pizza place next to the last house on my street. Next Monday." He asked, biting his lip and trying to hold back a smile.

Youngjae blushed once again, and his eyes widened a little.

"You mean like, a date??" He asked, his heartbeat rapidly increasing by the second.

Jaebum scratched the back of his neck and nodded. "It won't just be pizza though, I assure you," He added, grinning.

Youngjae's cheeks flushed with an even deeper colour,

"Well it's not like I can refuse can I?"

And with that Youngjae left, heart threatening to jump out of his chest.

While Jaebum was left frozen at the door, with the exact same feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was published on my wattpad (mangorice) a day ago, so just a note that those updates will be before the ones on here. so if you can't wait just look there ;))


	6. six

When Youngjae had arrived home, he was bombarded by questions from his parents. Asking where he was last night, and why they couldn't find him, and where he had gone after.

He of course explained it all to them. How he had become friends with Im Jaebum, and how he was offered to stay the night. Although that's all he mentioned, the younger boy wouldn't want to go into any detail at all.

Thankfully he wasn't in any trouble for it.

After he had put his stained shirt in the wash, he rushed up the stairs and into his room. He changed into a pair of loose sweatpants, but he kept on the shirt.

Jaebum's shirt.

He was planning on changing it but he just didn't have the heart to, so he kept it on while he switched on his laptop and took out his phone.

He saw a new text from somebody and quickly looked closer to see who it was.

"my star " - The contact name read.

Youngjae's cheeks dusted with colour once he realised who it was.

Jaebum.

Yes he knows that when they first exchanged numbers, names were simply written as "Youngjae" and "Jaebum". But while Youngjae was making the trip home, he spent some time thinking of what to change the contact name to.

What he chose now had come up in his mind many times while he was walking, but the cheesiness of it put him off.

He ended up choosing it anyway.   
(What could he say? It was already pretty much true)

He eagerly opened up his messages and checked what it said,

from: my star   
to: me  
'did you make it home safely?'

Youngjae grinned like an idiot when he saw it, immediately tapping on the type box to reply.

to: my star   
from: me  
"of course hyung, thanks for asking :)"

Youngjae held his phone to his chest for a second once he sent it, a smile forming on his face. It was only a day and a half away from Monday and Youngjae was getting excited already.

Then he remembered, the stars.

Youngjae immediately went to check the weather forecast for tonight and saw that it would be slightly cloudy. He could still go out but his telescope wouldn't prove too useful with the clouds around. It was best on a clear night.

The only one Youngjae had seen in a while was yesterday's one, but of course something much better happened yesterday so he didn't mind too much.

He began to think of the previous day's memories but was interrupted by a loud buzzing noise coming from his phone.

He took a glance at the notification that popped up on the screen.

Jaebum. He replied.

Youngjae quickly slid open the messaging app once again, ready to properly read his message.

from: my star   
to: me  
'oh that's good then, have you eaten anything yet?'

Youngjae laughed out loud at the question. He was acting like his mother, but even she wouldn't pester him that much.

It was only around 3pm, so there was still a few hours before he had dinner.

to: my star   
from: me  
'i only had a snack, it's not even close to dinner yet wyd hyung lol'

He placed his phone back on his desk, while he looked up a few more things on the web. Sparing the smaller device a few glances to check if Jaebum had replied yet, even though he knew he'd hear the vibrations.

Youngjae finally decided to give up on searching things on the web and closed his laptop, the exact same moment that he heard a familiar buzz from his phone.

Youngjae picked up the device and walked over to his bed, plopping down on the soft mattress with a thud. His blue bedspread becoming crinkled in the process.

He unlocked his phone once again to read the message;

from: my star   
to: me  
'i was just checking pls, i don't want u to starve to death 3'

Youngjae snorted at the reply, quickly tapping a reply.

to: my star   
from: me  
'mhm, sure u were.."

Youngjae grinned at the reply, tapping the send button and placing his phone back down on the sheets. He glanced over to his nightstand, noticing a book left there.

Harry Potter obviously.  
(a/n: if u read evenings u'd get this lol)

He picked up the book and began to read from where he had left off. He wasn't focusing as much as he'd like to though, the thoughts of Jaebum always crossing his mind.

And then the thought of going stargazing with Jaebum crossed his mind, and Youngjae forgot there was even a book in his hands.

He imagined the two of them lying down somewhere on the grass, a perfectly clear starry night and a blanket to cuddle up in if it got too cold. Maybe something to drink or eat? Actually probably not, he'd be distracted by two of the most beautiful things in the world.

Jaebum and the stars.

...Well technically speaking, to Youngjae, Jaebum was a star.  
And one of the most breathtaking ones at that.

He was jolted awake from his fantasies by a buzz from his phone once again. The giddy feeling in his stomach only increasing by the minute.

-  
Jaebum grinned at the bright screen of his phone, reading over the reply Youngjae had sent to him just now.

from: angel   
to: me  
'mhm, sure u were..'

He chuckled at the younger's reply, reading over the words once more.   
And you can't really blame him for the contact name, he wasn't the best with thinking of anything creative, so he simply changed it to what he thought Youngjae truly was.

A cute angel.

He pouted slightly as he wrote his reply.

to: angel   
from: me  
'i was, really! :(('

Jaebum played with Nora while he awaited a reply.

The cat's soft purring and soft, smooth fur was accompanying Jaebum very well. He really did enjoy her presence a lot, but there was someone who could've made it much better.

Too bad he's not seeing him until Monday.

Speaking of Monday, Jaebum hadn't exactly discussed a time with Youngjae. He didn't want to leave it last minute or anything, he actually had something planned already surprisingly.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ding of his phone.

A new message obviously, and of course it was from Youngjae.

from: angel  
to: me  
'...hm k. i trust u on this one hyung'

Jaebum softly smiled at the younger's response.

to: angel ⭐  
from: me  
'okay good :') also, abt monday.. is 1 a good time for you? i mean, i didn't plan for it to be rlly long but if u wanna do smth else after it's fine'

Jaebum cringed at how awkward he sounded, but still decided to press the send button anyway.

Jaebum was still curious about one thing that Youngjae never told him about.

Heck they talked for about 3 hours, maybe 4, but Jaebum never had the perfect chance to just ask him. The moment he did though, Youngjae had checked his phone and seen his parent's texts. The look of slight panic and worry on the younger boy's face went directly towards Jaebum's heart, and he decided the question could wait a few more days.

He'd ask him on Monday. Definitely.

And the familiar ding of his phone was heard once again.

from: angel   
to: me  
'of course 1 is fine! <3 plus i think i'm gonna plan a little something too so look forward to it ;^)'

Jaebum bit his lip, trying not to look like an idiot while smiling broadly at his phone screen while typing a reply.

-

Both boys' days went pretty lazy once they were both home. Texts were sent throughout the day, and heck they even called just once because Youngjae had pressed something by "accident."

Of course Jaebum didn't mind one bit.

The conversation itself only lasted for around 5 minutes sadly. It went a little something like;  
"Oops, sorry hyung! I think I pressed the wrong contact button and it called you. I just failed really bad oh gosh-"

and a small laugh before Jaebum had said; "Aish Youngjae it's fine. I don't mind anyway, my day's been going horrifyingly slow anyway."

Jaebum also had to admit that he missed Youngjae's voice a lot more than he should.

Same on Youngjae's side too.

But the conversation over the phone become awkward all too quickly and goodbyes were murmured before the call hung up.

They still texted though.

-

Youngjae had finished eating dinner a while ago and was currently in his bed, wearing, you guessed it, Jaebum's shirt.

He wasn't sure if it was weird or not but Youngjae just didn't take it off.

It was around 9pm, and he was forced to go to bed. Of course he'd be laying awake for hours and probably get to sleep in the early hours of the morning.

He felt the familiar buzzing sound coming from his nightstand, and reached over for the nth time that day.

from: my star   
to: me  
'so what pizza do u like anyway?'

Youngjae smiled a little at the question and replied immediately.

to: my star   
from: me  
'tbh anything as long as no cucumbers r involved lmao'

Youngjae was just about to put down his phone once he sent the message, but it vibrated the moment he did.

A quick tap and a swipe later, and the message opened up:

from: my star   
to: me  
'lmao sure thing. i almost forgot abt that haha'

Youngjae was confused for a second before he remembered that he told Jaebum about his hatred for cucumbers the night before. When they were chatting outside.

He told them how gross they were and how much he despised them because they made him sick too.

Apparently Jaebum liked pretty much all foods, although he prefers Korean food more than another.

He was grinning at the memories again.

-

It was around 2am and Youngjae just couldn't sleep.

He had looked out the window countless times, counting stars through the clouds, and trying to find the moon underneath the grey.

The clouds were more thick than he would've thought.

Youngjae flopped back onto his bed, sparing his phone a quick glance.

They had stopped the texts around 11:30, Jaebum telling Youngjae he needed to sleep.

Youngjae said he would, and told Jaebum to as well.

Of course Youngjae that he himself knew he wouldn't.

He just found it hard to sleep some nights.

Although yesterday night he slept like a baby, and he wasn't about to question it.

He pondered the thought for a second, before he sighed, letting out a quiet "fuck it," and reached for his phone.

He opened up his conversation with Jaebum, noting the last two messages.

from: my star   
to: me  
'okay good. goodnight youngjae sleep well angel <3'

He almost squealed when he read it the first time, and he did the same thing once he read it again.

He looked at his own reply,

to: my star   
from: me  
'goodnight hyung, i hope u sleep well too! <3'

Youngjae spared a look at the time again.

2:38am

He sighed, his fingers reaching to type a message to Jaebum.

He wrote it out,

'i can't sleep hyung.. :('

and was about to press send, but as soon as the clock went to 2:40am, Youngjae decided against it.

Jaebum was probably asleep by now, he didn't want to wake him up and disturb him.

He let out yet another sigh before erasing his words, and locking his phone. Placing it back on the wooden table.

He let his eyes close, while his body was splayed across the mattress, legs tangled within light blue sheets.

-

Jaebum let out a long sigh, blankly staring at his phone screen again.

It was 2:35am and he wanted to text Youngjae.

He usually slept more early than this, but thoughts of a certain brunet kept him up far too long.

He wanted to write something, but it was so late and he was sure the other boy would be asleep by now.

He rolled his eyes and placed his phone back on his nightstand. Turning around and curling himself into white sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were emojis in the texts but ao3 didn't let me add them and it kept cutting off the chapter so i'm sorry there's none. :(( ANYWAY on the bright there should (hopefully) be an update again tomorrow! thank you for reading as always <3


	7. seven

It was about noon when Jaebum woke up, and he woke up to the lovely sound of his phone ringing. The repetitive tune making his head ache and his ears sore.

He let out huge yawn before rolling over and reaching for his phone, picking it up and squinting at the screen.

Jinyoung. The name read.

He blinked in surprise at his friend's name, and quickly swiped the screen to answer the call.

"Yah! Jaebum, what took you so long? I called you like 10 times!" Jinyoung's loud voice rang in his ears.

Jaebum groaned and rolled onto his back, "You woke me up Jinyoung, what did you want?" He asks, clearly still sleepy.

"Okay so, Mark and I planned to hang out today, I'm not sure if Jackson's still planning to come along or not but we're going to see that new movie that just came out. I know you've been talking about it so I asked Mark if you could come too," Jinyoung exclaimed, his tone filled with excitement.

Jaebum sighed, he didn't exactly want to be a third wheel to Jinyoung and Mark, and he couldn't say no either. Jinyoung's known Jaebum for almost all his life, the two've been friends for who knows how long. Of course Jinyoung would know that Jaebum practically has no life during summer break, so he'd have to come along. He just really hoped Jackson would come so he'd at least have someone to properly talk to.

The thought of inviting Youngjae crossed his mind, but the idea left as quickly as it came.

He remembered Youngjae telling him yesterday that he was going to his sister's place for the day. 

Jaebum inwardly sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Only if Jackson's coming," He muttered, already sounding exhausted.

-

The day had gone extremely quickly for Youngjae and Jaebum alike.

Youngjae had the best time playing with his nephew at his sister's place, while Jaebum managed to get through a movie while third wheeling with Mark and Jinyoung.

Jackson ended up not coming with them, he said he had a date.

Lie or not, Jinyoung believed him and so Jaebum had found himself at the movie theatre, trailing behind two lovesick puppies.

Youngjae only sent a text once or twice for the whole day. Jaebum thought that he was probably just enjoying himself too much.

The thought made him smile.

But the day was now long over and the sky turned to ripples of deep gold and crimson, mixed in with indigo, violet and rosy hues. Youngjae just managed to make out the first star of the night, looking as pretty as ever.

The rest of his day was spent gazing at the stars and eating food while responding to texts from Jaebum.

\- - -

*The next day*

Youngjae shot straight out of bed at 10am. forcing himself out of the comfy sheets and hastily throwing around the covers in an effort to do up his bed.

His phone was picked up and switched on. He double checked the date, and his heart began to race.

Today was the day.

Him and Jaebum, were actually going on a date.

...He also only had 3 hours to get ready.

Youngjae inwardly cursed at the thought, wishing he had woken up earlier. He already knew it'd take him an hour, maybe more, to get ready.

The boy rushed to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. Brushing his teeth, and having a quick shower with his favourite soap.

Once he had finished up in there, he quickly wrapped a clean towel around his waist and sprinted through the hallway, making his way to his bedroom.

He could hear the faint voices of his parents talking downstairs in the living room but he was in too much of a rush to pay attention to it.

The door was slammed shut and he turned to face his closet, lumps of clothes thrown here and there, and older pieces hung up near the back, caught with dust.

Youngjae sighed, this was going to take him a while.

-

On the other hand, Jaebum had been a bit more prepared than the other. Waking up a few hours earlier and making sure everything was ready.

He had a few things planned but they'd probably only last long enough to take them into the very early hours of the evening.

Youngjae had said he planned something of his own too, but Jaebum wasn't sure if he meant it or not.

He shrugged off the thought and decided to start picking out his outfit for the day. He managed to narrow some things down last night but he was still at a loss.

-

12:46 Youngjae's watch read.

He knew it took him about 10 minutes to walk to the pizza place Jaebum was talking about, so decided to leave now.

Youngjae had finally decided on something to wear too, and he had done up his hair in the same way he did two nights before.

After the boy slipped on his shoes and shoved the keys into his pocket, he told his parents goodbye and set outside.

The brightness of the whole world made Youngjae squint, his eyes aching slightly.

The sky was a brilliant shade of blue, only dotted with a few cotton white clouds here and there. Sounds of cicadas shrilling and birds chirping filled his ears and he began to walk along the faded footpath.

His hands were shoved into his jean's pockets and he strolled through the streets lazily. He checked his watch a few times, keeping his eye on the time.

It was about 12:58 when he reached the place surprisingly.

He pushed open the door to the pizzeria and stepped inside, the mouthwatering smell filling his nostrils and making his stomach almost ache with hunger.

He stopped in his tracks and looked around for a moment, trying to find that familiar face he missed so much. It only took him a few seconds before he saw him.

Jaebum couldn't see Youngjae though, he was facing the other way, but Youngjae was one hundred percent sure that it was Jaebum sitting at the small table in the corner.

He grinned a little and made his way over, heart thumping nervously.

Once he reached the table, Jaebum looked up at him, smiling widely, his eyes full of light.

"Youngjae! You actually made it on time I'm kind of surprised," He chuckled.

Youngjae smiled sheepishly and took a seat on the other chair. "Well I wouldn't want to keep you waiting too long would I?" He replied, the smile still lingering on his face.

"Oh- I already ordered the pizza when I got here, you didn't mind which ones right?" Jaebum suddenly asked.

Youngjae shook his head, saying it was fine. As long as it was pizza, he was all for it.

"So how was yesterday?" Jaebum questioned the younger boy. Youngjae immediately smiled at the thought of his tiny nephew.

"It was great! He's grown up a lot more since last time, and he's still so cute. Apparently my sister said he started crying when I left and it made me sad, but I love him a lot you know?" He muttered, the last bit dreamily looking out the window.

"You must love your siblings a lot right?" Jaebum asked him, sighing slightly.

"Of course! We hate but love each other at the same time, it sounds complicated but I'm sure a lot of people can agree," He replied, smiling softly.

"I wish I could relate to that," Jaebum mumbled quietly, staring down at his empty plate.

"Huh?" Youngjae honestly hadn't heard him at all.

"Oh, it's nothing don't worry Youngjae ah," Jaebum told the boy, sending him a reassuring smile.

The conversation only grew from there, and they talked for about 10 more minutes, mostly Jaebum explaining to Youngjae about the struggles of third wheeling with Mark and Jinyoung.

Youngjae giggled once he heard Jaebum telling him what he had to go through. Youngjae even apologised for not being around to go with him and save his soul.

Jaebum said it was completely fine (which it was), but the thought of Youngjae possibly coming along that day was a beautiful thought to think about.

Their pizza arrived at their table and the two almost immediately dug in. It wasn't even awkward surprisingly. Youngjae ate like he usually did, taking large bites and chewing the crust almost aggressively.

Jaebum found it cute as hell.

And he wasn't about to get annoyed at Youngjae because heck, he ate pizza the exact same way. Probably even worse. But none of them cared at all, and their main focus was on finishing all the food and filling up their stomachs.

It was only a little while later once they were both full. Youngjae and Jaebum both leaned back into their seats, a content sigh leaving both their mouths.

They blinked and looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

Once they realised it was nearing 3pm, the two decided to leave the pizzeria. While they were getting up, Youngjae's head clicked in realisation.

"Wait, hyung! How much do I need to pay?" He asked, clearly panicked that he almost forgot.

Jaebum chuckled at the younger boy's antics, replying, "It's okay Youngjae you don't need to pay a cent. I already paid when I got here,"

Youngjae gaped at him, "Wait but- That's not fair I should've paid for something, I feel bad for leaving it all on y—"

He was silenced by Jaebum suddenly gripping his hand in his and pulling him along, taking them out of the pizza place.

"It doesn't matter okay?" He reassured him while they walked out the door.

Youngjae was about to protest but he realised it wasn't exactly going to change anything, so he sighed and shrugged it off. Following after Jaebum.

"Where are we going hyung?" He asked curiously.

Jaebum replied with a grin, "My favourite place."

Youngjae raised his eyebrow in confusion, but didn't question it any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah finally an update :0 sorry it took so long, i'll try to make it more frequent hopefully! anyway i hope you enjoyed it, please comment and leave kudos, it means a lot. thank you!


	8. eight

"I used to go to that place a lot when I was younger," Jaebum spoke up as the two walked along the footpath, the summer sun nipping at their skin.

"Really? What happened?" Youngjae asked, still clueless about where they were going.

"...I just got, discouraged I guess?" Jaebum somewhat answered, sounding unsure. Youngjae frowned slightly at his words.

"But I guess once I met you, I kinda felt like going back there again for once," Jaebum smiled looking back up at Youngjae, cheeks tinting pink.

Youngjae blinked in surprise and flattery, while his face flushed with colour.

"God you're so adorable," Jaebum muttered, hands shoved into his pockets.

Youngjae was caught up in a few thoughts of his own, completely missing what Jaebum had just said under his breath.

"What was that hyung?" He asked.

Jaebum inwardly sighed, slightly shrugging his shoulders as he replied, "The park." He said instead, not wanting to repeat what he said before.

Youngjae blinked in surprise, "What?"

Jaebum smiled a little, "It's the park, we're going to the park."

"Oh- Your favourite place is the park? That one?" He asked, pointing to a familiar looking area complete with swings, a slide and a few more playthings for the children. It was the only one Youngjae knew of in the area.

Jaebum nodded at his first question but shook his head at the next, "Yes the park, but no not that one. It's the one past that huge clump of trees, next to those shops near my place. It's more older than this one I think," " He told him, lightly biting his lip.

"There's a park there?" Youngjae asked.

Jaebum chuckled, "Well yeah, I think it's sort of forgotten now though."

The two boys walked along, it was mostly in silence but the quiet was more comforting than awkward. Youngjae was looking around, admiring sights he'd never stopped to see before while Jaebum was in a world of nostalgia. Not having come here in a while, it made the older feel pleased in a way.

It was a few more minutes until Youngjae sighed and said something.

"Hyung.. How much longer is it gonna take? My legs are starting to hurt," He whined, stopping to rub his knees a little.

Jaebum looked amused, "You're not very physical are you?"

Youngjae pouted at that, "Hey, I am! It's just that we've been walking for like 10 years, how far is this place? Aren't you tired?"

Jaebum laughed a little at the younger boy, "No, not really and don't worry it's really not that much further,"

Youngjae sighed, exasperated.

Jaebum paused for a minute and then a grin spread across his face.

"Want me to carry you then?"

Youngjae flushed pink at the question, "What?"

Jaebum grinned even more, patting his own back and crouching down a bit.

"I'll give you a ride if you want?"

Youngjae was so tempted yet so embarrassed. He really wanted to but he wasn't sure if his poor little heart could take it. Jaebum made him feel overwhelmed a lot.

"U-uh, sure!?" He answered with a little bit too much enthusiasm.

Jaebum chuckled at the cute boy and gestured for him to come over. Youngjae walked up to him and hopped on, clinging onto Jaebum for dear life.

"You're not actually that heavy," Jaebum mindlessly commented.

"Really?" Youngjae asked.

Jaebum nodded and took a few steps forward before another idea came to mind.

"Hold on tight Youngjae ah," He smirked.

Before Youngjae could even register what was happening, Jaebum had run full speed ahead and Youngjae was lurched forward with him.

He grabbed onto Jaebum so hard it almost hurt, scared he'd fall. Jaebum was laughing as he ran past the trees and plants.

Youngjae yelled out, laughing along as he loosened up a little, enjoying the feeling. Jaebum smiled widely once he heard Youngjae's giggles and excited laughs, still running towards the park.

Youngjae was giggling while Jaebum sprinted around, holding onto the older boy tightly.

It only took a little longer to reach there, and by the time they made it, the two collapsed onto the grass, a mess of giggles and laughs.

"I thought you were gonna drop me!" Youngjae whined, yet he was still smiling.

"I would never," Jaebum replies with a fake gasp. Youngjae gave him a small pout before getting up and racing over to the slide. He quickly climbed his way up the ladder and plopped himself on the top of the contraption.

Jaebum watched in amusement as Youngjae pushed himself down and slid. The younger boy giggling the whole way.

Youngjae ran up to Jaebum, slightly panting and smiling widely. "Hyung come on~!" He whined, tugging Jaebum towards the play area.

Jaebum simply chuckled in response, "You seemed like the kind of person who'd like to play at a park."

-

They spent quite a while there, playing and messing around. Having fun and simply enjoying themselves. It definitely reminded Jaebum of his childhood days, coming here with some old friends and his best buddy Jinyoung.

Jaebum had a huge smile on his face, lying flat on the grass next to Youngjae, who wore the same expression.

To any bystander they'd probably look like two crazy teenagers wishing for their childhood days to come back.

Although it worked. ( _Sort of)_

But the most important part for Jaebum was that they both had fun and that's what made him so happy.

"Yah, I'm so tired.." Youngjae sighed, eyes closed and arm slung over his face. "It's really warm too," Jaebum added, sitting himself up and pulling off his jacket.

Youngjae made a small noise in agreement, rolling up the sleeves of his own shirt slightly.

"Hey, want some ice cream? There's a really good shop near here, I go there all the time," Jaebum offered, getting up and dusting himself off. The older boy extended a hand to Youngjae, the smaller boy nodding with a grin and taking his hand. He pulled himself up and landed on his own two feet, stretching a little.

"You've got enough energy to walk there and back again right?" Jaebum asked him with a slight mocking grin, but a caring tone.

"Of course I do hyung, I'm not _that_ weak," Youngjae simply replied.

The two made their way over to the ice cream parlour, Youngjae wasn't full anymore from the pizza. He could definitely use a cone or two of his favourite frosty treat.

Jaebum spoke the truth when he said it wasn't too far off and it wouldn't take long. They made in there in only a few mere minutes, and Youngjae was glad.

The moment they stepped inside, the cool air-conditioned atmosphere felt lovely on their skin. Youngjae trailed behind Jaebum slightly, while they walked up to the counter.

"So what do you want Youngjae?" Jaebum asked, gesturing to the list of flavours. Youngjae was debating between the mango sorbet and the strawberries and cream flavours, he bit his lip thinking of which to pick.

He shrugged and decide to go for the strawberry one, while Jaebum chose the cookie dough one.

In fact Youngjae didn't even know they had cookie dough, and he sort of regretted his decision of strawberries and cream. But he really wanted to try cookie dough, believe it or not, the boy's never had it before.

After a small argument about who's paying, the two ended up paying for their own comes although Jaebum said he didn't mind, Youngjae was a persistent kid.

Once they stepped outside again, they were greeted with the intense summer heat, their ice creams already beginning to melt rapidly.

They both made their way to a bench underneath an oak tree, which provided a lovely amount of shade for the two.

"Thank you hyung!" Youngjae suddenly said as they took a seat on the bench.

Jaebum raised an eyebrow, "Thanks for what?"

"Everything really. I mean, this was more specifically about the ice cream but I still want to thank you for everything you've done for me.." Youngjae admitted, slightly quieter than normal.

Jaebum simply grinned, taking a small lick of his treat, "It's really no problem Jae, you're welcome," He replied still smiling.

The two noticed each others ice cream dripping mor quickly and rushed to eat them fast. Youngjae wasn't going to admit it but he wanted to try some of Jaebum's, it seemed to be such a good flavour, Youngjae was sad he didn't see it and pick it for himself before.

While they were both eating, Youngjae couldn't help but notice a dollop of ice cream on Jaebum's lower left cheek, close to his mouth.

On impulse and without realising what he was doing, Youngjae's finger swooped in and swiped off the cream, plopping it right back into his own mouth.

Jaebum blinked, surprised, before pausing and registering what just happened.

Youngjae flushed pink, the ice cream tasted amazing but the embarrassment was getting hard to deal with. It seemed like Jaebum didn't actually mind, but he looked, kind of flattered actually.

Youngjae shrugged slightly and went back to finishing his own ice cream, hoping its coldness could cool down the hotness on his cheeks.

"Well..." He heard Jaebum mutter, before Youngjae felt a soft finger on his own cheek, swiping and taking off what seemed to be a bunch of his own ice cream.

Now Youngjae wasn't sure if he was supposed to be embarrassed that he had it on his face the whole time or that Jaebum literally did the exact same thing back to him.

He ate it too.

-

It was a while after once they had both finished their cones and the two were currently sitting and talking even more.

Jaebum's was surprised that there was even that much to talk about with Youngjae.

He thought that somewhere, sometime, they'd have some awkward tension and not have any conversation.

But it turned out to be the complete opposite and Jaebum was thankful for that. Conversation seemed to natural to them both, no one really forced anything. they didn't care if they didn't like each other's opinions or something like that. It was wonderful.

"..Oh yeah, Youngjae ah?" Jaebum began to ask, eyebrows perked up slightly.

"Yeah?" Youngjae replied.

"I wanted to ask you something.. About the night of the party," Jaebum continued, speaking at a painfully slow rate for Youngjae, who simply nodded for him to go on.

"What were you doing when I came? What were you looking at?" Jaebum questioned him, seeming purely curious about what he was doing.

Youngjae simply gave him a soft, comforting smile,

"Why don't I just show you tonight?" He replied, an eager look lingering in his warm brown eyes.

Jaebum raised a brow in question but didn't ask any further. He didn't mind waiting until nightfall anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes i forgot to update on here so i'm triple updating right now. make sure to read chapters 8, 9 and 10 !! :^)


	9. nine

The day passed by quickly, and Youngjae was surprised to see the whole thing flash by so fast. One  
minute they were finishing up their ice cream cones, and the next, they're walking out of a movie theatre on a hot summer night, laughing as they did  
so.

It was the best _(and only)_ date Youngjae had ever been on during his whole life.

Jaebum didn't know that but if he somehow did, he'd probably find that way too hard to believe.

After the ice cream, they took a walk along one of the forest trails, and took a bunch of photos together. Youngjae set one as his wallpaper on his phone, as did Jaebum.

It was all cute really.

The two ended up going for a movie, (this time paid by Youngjae since the boy insisted so goddamn much), and there they were.

It was one of the latest ones out, some superhero one everyone seemed to be talking about these days. Jaebum had to admit that it was pretty good, especially since Youngjae was by his side.

It was late when they came out though, the movie had been a long one.

The moment they stepped out, Youngjae's eyes shot up straight towards the night sky and he smiled with glee.

He looked back at Jaebum, sporting a wide grin and grabbing the other's hand.

"Come on hyung, we should get going now," He said before pulling Jaebum along with him while he made his way god knows where.

-

It was a small clearing in one of the forest trails the two had previously walked along.

Youngjae found the place with ease, and had a familiar wave of nostalgia rush over him once he saw the area again.

It was one of his favourite stargazing spots, but as perfect as it was, it wasn't that close to his own house so he hardly had a chance to come here.

"This is what you had planned?" Jaebum asked, looking around the place for a bit, taking in his surroundings.

Youngjae simply nodded with a small hum, walking around the place as if looking for something. Jaebum questioned his actions in his mind and watched as the younger boy walked around, searching.

Jaebum blinked as soon as Youngjae's own eyes lit up. Smiling widely.

"Found it!" He heard him cheer under his breath.

"Found what?" Jaebum asked.

"The perfect spot, it's literally exactly in the middle of this place. I made a mark on it so I'd always remember. For a second I thought it disappeared and I lost it, but thank goodness I didn't," Youngjae answered, sounding relieved.

Jaebum had to hold back a laugh, "Wait really? What's the point of having it in the exact middle?" He asked with a teasing grin.

Youngjae rolled his eyes and plopped down on the spot, patting the space next to him.

"Oh you'll see."

Jaebum gave him an amused smile and replied.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Youngjae twisted his body to his side to grab his backpack and place it on his lap. Unzipping it and pulling out a blanket and a jacket. Along with a small book, which definitely peaked Jaebum's interest.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't ask anything. He watched as Youngjae zipped up his bag again, placing it beside him and pulling on his hoodie. He then grabbed the blanket and spread it out on top of them.

"Even though it's summer, it's still gonna get cold hyung~" He smiled, gesturing to the jacket tied around Jaebum's waist.

"Jeez, you're acting like a mom now Youngjae," Jaebum grinned, pulling his jacket out from around him and putting in on.

The sky was a dark blue, but not any stars could be seen yet, as Youngjae had just noted. The sky was also perfectly clear, which made him feel relieved.

He had planned this whole thing all thanks to the weather forecast saying tonight's sky would be as clear as crystal.

Youngjae flopped down onto his back, blankly staring at the night sky, waiting for it to become darker. Waiting for those sparkling dots of light to make themselves visible again. He watched patiently, as Jaebum looked at him slightly confused yet amused at the same time.

"Stargazing? I'm guessing-" He questioned.

"Yeah." Was all Youngjae managed to get out.

Jaebum's face broke into the warmest of smiles,

"That's pretty amazing. And adorable..." He said, mumbling the last bit.

"You think?"

Jaebum simply nodded.

"My dad doesn't think so," He scoffed, sitting back up and pulling the blanket up to his knees, completely wrapping himself.

"Your dad's an idiot in that sense then," Jaebum responded, noting the slight sad look in the younger boy's eyes.

"Tell that to his face," Youngjae mumbled, leaning his cheek against his own knee and glancing the opposite way.

"I will."

Youngjae looked up at him with wide eyes, almost bursting into laughter.

"Wait- _Really?"_ He asked amused.

Jaebum grinned lightly, "Sure, why not?"

Youngjae had to laugh then, "He'll probably try to like kill you or something."

A soft smile crept upon Jaebum's lips.

"Hey, at least I'd die happy."

Youngjae flushed at the answer and immediately averted his gaze, staring up at the sky again.

His eyes lit up when he saw the small prickles of light beginning to form themselves up high.

"They're appearing!" He exclaimed, and Jaebum could see the passion in Youngjae's eyes.

He was purely amazed, inspired and simply put, _awe struck_.

He wished he could find something that could make him feel like that.

(Something apart from a certain brunet named Choi Youngjae)

"They're so pretty hyung, look!" Jaebum obliged and looked up at the sky.

It had filled up with even more stars and now he was looking at something beautiful. They all shone so brightly, and so elegantly, Jaebum was surprised that he missed it before.

"Pretty like you," He muttered under his breath, too quick for Youngjae to catch it.

"Hey Jaebummie hyung, do you know any of the constellations?" Youngjae asked, eyes still fixed on the wonders up above.

Jaebum shook his head, but a split second later realised that Youngjae wasn't even looking at him anyway. "Uh, no I don't think so," He replied, sounding a bit sheepish.

"Oh, let me show you then!" Youngjae smiled, tearing his gaze away from the night sky and looking at Jaebum's face.

"Umm, oh- Right! Can you see that really bright looking star next to those ones that kinda look like a teapot?" He asked, pointing right up at the sky.

Jaebum looked up, squinting and searching through multiple stars, trying to find what the younger was pointing at, but he saw nothing of the sort.

"..No?" He replied, confused.

"Oh well it's kind of hard, um-" Youngjae looked as if he was pondering a thought for a moment, before the boy moved closer to Jaebum practically leaning over his lap. He took his hand in his own, and pulled it up right exactly where the constellation was.

Jaebum was too surprised to do anything so he let him be.

"There! That's the constellation for Saggitarius the Archer. It's more lower than that... Wait- Yes! There," He spoke, eyebrows furrowed before relaxing into a content smile.

Jaebum tried his best to see it, eyes moving rapidly as he searched. His eyes widened a bit as he saw what Youngjae was talking about.

"Oh wait, is that it? That one that has those 3 things sticking out..?" Jaebum asked, feeling a bit confident yet kind of stupid.

"What? Oh, yeah that's the one!" Youngjae grinned. "It's only visible during summer I'm pretty sure." He muttered.

"Wait let me show you Scorpius' one!" He suggested eagerly, and Jaebum's heart was about to melt at how adorable he looked.

Before Jaebum spoke, he huffed a bit before pulling Youngjae on his lap, and picking up the blanket, draping it over the both of them. He wrapped his arms around the younger's middle before, mumbling softly;

"Continue."

If Youngjae thought he was hardcore blushing before, he definitely was now. The younger boy froze slightly in his spot, feeling the warmth and comfort of Jaebum surrounding him and making him feel oddly complete.

It vividly reminded him of that one morning when he somehow ended up in Jaebum's arms.

"U-uh, Scorpius is literally right next to it.. It's that one that's sort of shaped like a fish hook, it's supposed to be the scorpion's tail," Youngjae managed to get out.

Jaebum surprisingly managed to find it rather quickly, "Oh, so those 3 stars near the right are the like claws or something?" He questioned, gently resting his jaw on Youngjae's shoulder.

"Yeah.." The younger boy breathed out, sounding a little fazed.

"Well they're beautiful Youngjae ah, really. I think it's wonderful that you like them so much, plus it's cute as hell," Jaebum smiled, looking back at the sky.

"I really wanna be an astronomer when I get even older. Studying astronomy and all that, it's my dream." Youngjae sighed, leaning a bit back into Jaebum's hold. Becoming less tense.

"I don't really have an idea of what I want to do with my life.." Jaebum mumbled, sounded slightly upset at the fact.

Youngjae raised his eyebrow, "Really?"

Jaebum nodded.

"I don't exactly have a passion for anything or a specific aim... I just want a good job or something." He shrugged.

"Oh well—"

Jaebum cut him off by pulling Youngjae up and turning him around so they were face to face, Youngjae still seated on the older boy's lap.

"That doesn't exactly matter right now." Jaebum breathed out, locking eyes with Youngjae.

The smaller boy's cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were sparkling. Jaebum took a moment to admire him under the moonlight.

Youngjae did the same.

Eyes trailing over each other's faces, sculpting out fine lines with their eyes and admiring the small things they'd never stopped to appreciate before.

Jaebum bit his lip, eyebrows slightly furrowed, looking as if he was searching for something in those warm brown eyes.

Youngjae looked taken aback at the action and seemed just as confused.

And then it all happened at once.

Jaebum held his grip on Youngjae's waist a little tighter, and pulled him just a little more closer. Youngjae placed his hands on Jaebum's shoulder in an attempt to brace himself.

There was a small pause until Jaebum finally leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Youngjae's.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 9~ like i said, this is a triple update so make sure you've read eight and ten as well. :))


	10. ten

Shock was the first thing that coursed through Youngjae's body.

Hundreds of different thoughts ran through his head, many of them were debating on whether he should pull away or not.

It's not that he didn't like the feeling, heck it was the complete opposite, but Youngjae usually becomes too embarrassed and awkward too fast. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself, especially in front of Jaebum.

But even after all those wavering thoughts in his mind, Youngjae kissed him back.

Now it was Jaebum's turn to be surprised. He didn't exactly expect the younger to do anything, in fact he was going to pull away and apologise himself for initiating it in the first place.

But here they were, sharing their first kiss under a night of a million stars.

Their lips moulded together perfectly, making Youngjae feel warm inside. It was shockingly pleasant, but he felt embarrassed that his kissing probably sucked or something.

He almost whined once he felt Jaebum pull back, the older staring right into Youngjae's eyes.

Jaebum was practically breathless, amazed by the amount of galaxies he could find in those beautiful eyes.

Jaebum himself often wondered why he couldn't find a single star in his own.

He noticed the slight look of anxiety and embarrassment upon the younger boy's face and was quick to place his hand against Youngjae's warm cheek.

"Hey.. Did really mean what you did?" Jaebum asked, his voice breathy and his words quieter that usual.

It was completely silent for a moment, making Jaebum confused, staring back up at Youngjae. The younger boy's face was a deep shade of red and his gaze was focused on the grass beneath him, his breathing seemingly heavy.

"Hey, Youngjae—"

Before Jaebum could fully register what was happening, he watched as Youngjae hastily picked up his bag and his book, and ran.

He literally ran.

Jaebum shot up immediately, completely focused on following after him, but at the last moment his mind began to fill with doubt.

Should I clear it up? What if he doesn't want to talk? Does he still like me or not? What did I do?

Jaebum bit his lip in frustration, he picked up his own things and suddenly noticed Youngjae's blanket still spread across the grass.

He sighed and picked it up, shaking his head slightly before running off in the same direction as Youngjae did.

Even if the younger didn't want to talk to him or something, Jaebum was still worried about his safety.

-

Jaebum was literally worried sick. He shouldn't have paused before running after Youngjae, he should've just gone there and then.

He let out another deep sigh of frustration, deciding to run all the way to Youngjae's house to see if he went home.

Yes, Jaebum did know where Youngjae lived, the matter was discussed in a conversation through one of their older texting sessions. He smiled at the memory, and silently begged for Youngjae to be alright.

It took him a while but eventually he made it to Youngjae's front door, panting and out of breath. His hands were on his knees as he tried to steady his breathing.

It a took a minute before he stood up straight, knocking harshly on the wooden door.

It only took about 2 seconds for it to open, "Youngj—! Oh.." A woman answered the door, features strikingly similar to Youngjae's own.

She looked disappointed slightly, but mostly shocked and worried.

"Aren't you Mr Im's son?" She asked almost incredulously.

Jaebum nodded, "Im Jaebum, a friend of Youngjae's. Is he home..?" He asked, doubting the answer he was about to receive.

Mrs Choi's voice cracked, "N-no... Are you looking for him too?"

Jaebum's heart practically sunk. "Yes." He replied, sighing.

The worried look on Mrs Choi's face became much more evident. A look of panic spreading across her face.

"Please don't worry, I'll make sure he comes home safely. I promise you." He added, before turning around and running off, forgetting that the blanket was still bundled up in his arms.

There was another place Jaebum could think of, and although he wasn't too sure about it, he decided to go anyway. He just really hoped Youngjae was alright.

He began to run all the way, to the only other place Jaebum could imagine Youngjae being at.

The park.

Yes that park. The one Jaebum had shown to Youngjae on that very same day.

After a good amount of running, he finally made it and was greeted with the image of someone sitting on the swings, rocking theirselves slowly.

"Youngjae."

The person's face shot up, and indeed it was Youngjae. His eyes were puffy and red, much like his cheeks. Wet stains evident on his skin, and hands trembling on the chains that held up the swing.

Jaebum initially let out a long sigh of relief, smiling lightly, before he frowned noticing the younger's expression. Making his heart twist with sympathy.

He walked over to him, and Youngjae immediately looked away when Jaebum crouched down in front of him.

"Youngjae." He said again, this time more firmly.

Youngjae looked like he was about to open his mouth to speak, but he closed it again, pursing his lips together.

"At least say something.." Jaebum sighed, running his fingers through his own dark hair.

"I'm horrible." A small, broken voice managed to squeak out.

Jaebum bit his lip, furrowing his eyebrows together, not pleased with the answer at all.

"What?"

Youngjae sighed, "I just ruined it. The whole moment-"

Jaebum watched as a single tear rolled down his cheek, his heart filling with guilt.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault.." Jaebum began to whisper, bringing his hand up to wipe the tears forming in Youngjae's eyes.

"Y-yes it was. Everything was g-going great and I just had to go a-and ruin it with my s-stupid self.." He choked out between broken sobs, pushing Jaebum's hand away and burying his face in his own hands.

Jaebum frowned again, pulling Youngjae's hands away from his face with a gentle force and softly tilting his chin up to look into those eyes he loved so much.

"Don't think like that angel, it's completely fine, it's not like I'm gonna hate you for it or anything. You're perfect, I don't mind at all. Just please don't run off like that again.." Jaebum trailed off, pain evident in his voice.

Their lips met once again, for the second time that night. The same feeling of butterflies and fireworks erupting in their stomachs still lingered as their lips touched.

Jaebum thought Youngjae had the softest, pinkest and prettiest lips he'd ever seen. He loved everything about him so much Jaebum wasn't sure if it was good for his own heart.

Cheesy, he knows, but really he wouldn't want it any other way.

The kiss was over in a few mere seconds, and Jaebum smiled softly at Youngjae when it did. The other smiled back just as bright, before Jaebum got up and dusted off his jeans.

"I think I should take you home, you're mom's worried sick.." Jaebum finally said.

Youngjae's eyes immediately widened at the statement. "No!" He suddenly replied, biting his lip straight after as if he regretted saying it.

Jaebum raised an eyebrow, "Wait why not?"

Youngjae sighed, gaze fixed on the floor beneath them.

"I never told her. Or dad. I said I'd be gone for a bit but I'd be back soon. And that didn't really happen so I don't exactly want to deal with it right now.." He muttered.

Jaebum looked slightly angry at Youngjae but couldn't keep the face for long.

I mean how could you stay angry at Choi Youngjae?

Jaebum knew it was practically impossible.

"You're coming home with me then." He stated simply, stretching out his arm and gesturing to Youngjae.

Youngjae asked him if he meant it, and Jaebum could only nod in response.

"Of course I would let you, why wouldn't I?"

-

Jaebum ended up carrying back Youngjae to his house. Carrying Youngjae seemed to be something he was doing a lot lately and he's not gonna lie, but he loves it.

Once they reached his house, Jaebum noticed that Youngjae had fallen asleep. The younger boy looking absolutely adorable in his arms. Jaebum didn't forget about the blanket either, he gave it to Youngjae while he was carrying him and it was currently splayed over his body.

Jaebum unlocked his door, making his way upstairs and straight into his bedroom. He was glad to see Nora was in her corner of the room, thinking he may not have to clean his bed as much as usual.

He quickly did do it anyway, for the sake of Youngjae's allergies and then decided to tuck the younger boy into his bed.

Of course he didn't do this without changing his clothes first.

He pulled off the boy's jeans and replaced them with his own shorts, doing the exact same for his shirt. He did it quickly, hoping he wouldn't get distracted by other things.

Once Youngjae was tucked in, Jaebum got ready himself and fell right asleep next to him.

-

Give or a take a few hours later, Youngjae could be seen bundled in Jaebum's arms, cuddling up to him like some sort of baby animal.

Jaebum's mother even entered the room, immediately closing it shut again, seeing her son with the same boy.

"Kids these days.." She muttered under her breath, walking back down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last part to this completely out of the blue triple update, i hope you guys like it! <3


	11. eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: hello! so as you may (or may not) have already known, I've started writing yet another 2jae fic. It's also gonna be fluffy I'm pretty sure and it features a puppy hybrid youngjae~ anyway I hope you can check it out, it's called puppy eyes and I'd really appreciate it if you could. I mean, who wouldn't want more 2jae? anyway back to the chapter :^)

The moment Youngjae's eyes fluttered open, he didn't need to think twice about the suffocating yet pleasing warmth engulfing his body. He already knew where he was, how he got there and who was providing him with that simple comfort of feeling warm and safe.

All this thoughts, narrowing down to the one thing that hand been clouding Youngjae's thoughts for ages.

Im Jaebum.

The one person who managed to sweep Youngjae off his feet and managed to keep him up all night thinking about something that wasn't astrology.

Although Jaebum was Youngjae's favourite star so maybe it did count.

Youngjae had come to find that Jaebum was quite the cuddler while alseep. I mean sure he's only slept with him twice (please don't mention how completely wrong that sounds), but Youngjae could already tell that no matter what, he'd probably be squished in his sleep.

He also realised that he wasn't in his own clothes, feeling more baggy and softer fabric against his skin, he knew Jaebum must've changed his clothes.

He tried his best not to ponder on the thought.

He also noticed the soft intakes of the older' breath against his back. Surprisingly finding it a lot more soothing that he would've thought.

He almost jumped at the sound of a soft mewl, shifting his gaze to see Nora, the small Siamese crawling about on Jaebum's bedroom floor. If Youngjae wasn't so tightly squished by Jaebum's arms, he'd probably be flailing around screaming about how cute she was.

Nora ended up doing something that Youngjae found extremely cute. The boy half squealed, letting out a timid squeak and immediately shutting his mouth once he realised that Jaebum was still close behind him.

"Ah- Youngjae..?" He heard a slightly rough yet incredibly, should he dare say it, sexy voice fill his ears.

Youngjae was a goner.

Jaebum's morning voice sounded like literal heaven. How the heck did he not notice it before? Must've been the nerves or something...

"Oh, h-hyung! I didn't know you were awake.."

Jaebum grinned slightly at that, despite knowing the younger couldn't see him. Jaebum had actually been up for a while before Youngjae awoke. When Youngjae did wake up, Jaebum honestly didn't have a clue, since he couldn't see the boy's face and he was being deathly still.

"I was up for a while actually.." Jaebum trailed off, realising Youngjae's breathing seemed to be getting quicker.

He could definitely tell, having the boy pressed up to his chest like that.

"Oh, I thought I woke you up.. Sorry," Youngjae muttered timidly, squirming only slightly n his position.

Jaebum made no move to get off, like he did the last time. He rather enjoyed the feeling of having Youngjae bundled up in his arms.

"Are you hungry? We should probably get out of bed, freshen up, eat something and then take you home. Your parents were worried sick last night, I doubt they're gonna be any better today." Jaebum finally said, breaking the comfortable silence that had previously enveloped the two.

"Ah, sure thing hyung." Youngjae replied mindlessly, thoughts trailing back to the stupid act he did the night before.

Honestly, why did I do that..? Youngjae kept thinking, biting his lip in frustration.

He was at least glad that Jaebum made no mention whatsoever about last night's events, it wouldn't be only added to his discomfort.

The two ended up somewhat awkwardly getting out of bed, Jaebum heading to the bathroom first while Youngjae stayed back in the room to get changed into his clothes from the previous day. Since of course he had nothing else.

Once Jaebum was back, Youngjae himself immediately shot towards the bathroom, leaving a slightly bewildered Jaebum to change his clothes and gather his thoughts.

It only took a few more minutes before the two were downstairs, Jaebum reading a note written in the early morning from his mother. Wording similar to that of the previous note Jaebum received the last time Youngjae was over.

The only disappointing news being that Jaebum had to cook his own meal again, unlike the previous time when they had leftover Chinese takeout.

"Do you like eggs?" Jaebum suddenly asked out of the blue. Searching through cupboards and drawers for the utensils he'd need to cook.

"Oh, sure eggs are fine!" Youngjae smiled softly and reassuringly. Then he watched as Jaebum prepared the stove with the pans and began to crack the eggs on the counter.

"Wow hyung, you know how to cook?"

Jaebum simply nodded. "Being an only child with parents who're hardly at home anymore really gives you no other option. Haven't had a meal cooked by my own mother in a while. She's a good cook, really. I miss it a lot.." He sighed, sporting a distance gaze out the window right above the sink.

"..Oh, I'm sorry about that," Youngjae replied, head slightly hung down, playing with his fingers.

Jaebum looked back at Youngjae with a soft smile, "No no don't be sorry Youngjae-ah, it's nothing you should be apologising for. I just get nostalgic sometimes.." He trailed off, but almost immediately snapping back to reality.

"Oh yeah, omelettes are fine with you right?"

Youngjae replied, "Of course, I love those!"

The next 15 minutes was spent by Youngjae carefully watching Jaebum as he cooked the eggs and Jaebum well, cooking the eggs, for himself and Youngjae.

Once that was finished up, the two were seating back at the table, plate full of bread and omelette and a bit of butter. Jaebum also had a cup of coffee for himself, while Youngjae said he was just fine with water.

The moment Youngjae took a bit, his eyes lit up and his taste buds literally tingled with joy.

"Damn this is amazing!" He commented, completely awestruck.

Jaebum felt his cheeks tint pink, "Really? I thought it was pretty basic.. But thank you." He said with a smile, hand pressed against his cheek as if he was trying to comprehend the situation.

Youngjae was just way too adorable.

After the two had finished up eating and having a conversation about completely random things like they usually do, Jaebum looked at the clock realised that it was about time that Youngjae should head home.

He did promise his parents he'd bring him home safely.

"I guess you'd better get going now huh.." Jaebum said, trying not to sound too disappointed.

Youngjae looked at him, biting his lip, his knees quivering slightly.

"I'm not sure if I can.. I don't want to hyung-" He began, avoiding eye contact with the elder.

Jaebum frowned, as much as Youngjae didn't want to go back home and explain himself, he had to. Avoiding everything isn't just going to make it all go better, that's something Youngjae needs to realise and Jaebum has to let him know that.

"I'm not letting you go alone either," Jaebum added, voice strong and unwavering.

Youngjae blinked, fingers fumbling over themselves as a sign of nerves. With that tone, he was sure that he couldn't convince Jaebum not to come with him so he sighed and let it happen anyway.

-

It took a while to get to Youngjae's house by foot, and without running at top speed like Jaebum did the night previous.

While they were walking Jaebum was asking many things about Youngjae's love for the stars, completely captivated by the passion the younger boy had.

Although Youngjae had also mentioned that he hasn't been doing much lately in relation to it, saying that he's been more "busy" with other things.

Those other things being thoughts of Jaebum, and Jaebum himself. But Youngjae wasn't about to mention any of that.

Surprisingly they still hadn't spoken about what they did last night. The topic seemed to be avoided.

It was a blessing but also quite annoying.

Youngjae wanted answers but he didn't want to ask.

Jaebum wanted answers as well but he didn't want to ask either, afraid of making the younger uncomfortable.

It didn't matter too much of course and eventually the two were standing right in front of the Choi household. Jaebum was looking at it with curious eyes, only seeing it in actual daylight for the first time.

Youngjae coughed before biting his lip and using a shaky hand to knock on the door. It was opened almost immediately, Youngjae's mother standing there with a shocked, worried and relieved expression on her face.

"Choi Youngjae!" She gasped out, pulling her son into a death grip hug, squeezing the life out of the poor boy. Once she finally pulled back, Youngjae was gasping for air. "M-mom!" He whined.

"Son, where the heck were you for so long?!" Youngjae heard his father's voice, watching as the older man stepped into the doorway, right next to his mother.

Youngjae looked down, nervously playing with his hands.

"I was out with Jaebum hyung... And I ended up running off accidentally but-"

Youngjae's mother gasped. "Youngjae! You just ran off and left your friend like that? And so late at night too?! What on earth where you thinking?" She asked in disbelief.

Youngjae paused for a bit, unsure of how to answer the question because dang, what was he thinking?

Youngjae bit his lip before replying, "I'm not so sure myself. I'm so sorry mom, dad. It won't happen again I promise.." Youngjae apologised, still looking at his own hands.

He felt himself being pulled into a hug again, a more comforting one at that. "Oh it's alright dear, just please don't you dare do that again. You had more people than just us getting worried." His mother said, glancing towards Jaebum.

Youngjae's father cleared his throat. "Anyway, we were originally planning to go to your Aunt's place Youngjae, since we were invited last week but since you weren't back we decided not to go and were just about to call her. Although now that you're here I guess we don't need to, but I have a feeling you don't want to come join us do you?" He asked, sighing softly.

Youngjae shook his head, "N-no sorry, if that's alright with you dad." He said, looking back up at his parents.

"It's fine dear but we're a bit worried about leaving you here alone—" His mother started to say, before she was interrupted.

"I can stay and keep an eye on him."

Youngjae quickly glanced over at Jaebum.

Did he really mean that?

Youngjae's mother's eyes lit up at the offer, "Oh really dear? That would be so wonderful if you could! I'm horribly worried about Youngjae's safety.. With you here I won't have to worry as much. Thank you." She smiled, grateful.

"It's no problem at all." Jaebum replied with a grin, and Youngjae's heartbeat quickened.

More time with Jaebum? More of a chance that we might end up talking about last night. He thought. And Youngjae wasn't exactly up for it.

Once Youngjae's parents left the house, it was only the two of them.

"Do you wanna come to my room?" Youngjae suddenly asked, and Jaebum had replied with a nod. Youngjae had already stayed in Jaebum's one twice, it was only fair that he could at least see the younger's.

"Okay! Come on it's this way~" He smiled, tugging at Jaebum's arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter! thank you guys so much for all your support so far it means a lot. i hope you enjoyed this one~


	12. twelve

The first thing Jaebum saw was the bright blue of his bedsheets, then the fuzzy white rug on the floor, and the worn out desk fitted snugly in the corner of the room.

He then noticed the marks on the ceiling, faintly outlining stars and planets.   
...Stickers? Was the first thought that came to Jaebum's mind. He found himself smiling at the thought of a small Youngjae trying to balance himself up, while sticking up glow in the dark stickers on his ceiling.

Jaebum was still standing in the doorway while Youngjae stood in front of him, his back to the older boy. He then turned around, facing Jaebum with a grin.

"Well, this is it!" He said with outstretched arms, gesturing to his small, but homely bedroom.

"It's adorable." Was all Jaebum managed to get out.

A small giggle from the younger was heard, "Oh uh, thanks-" He replied with a smile.

The two ended up seated on Youngjae's bed, facing each other. The younger's cheeks tinted slightly. "I should've brought some food or something up here.." He muttered, looking around his room in case there was something leftover. Jaebum simply grinned, "It's okay, I'm not hungry. Oh- Unless you are, then you should probably go eat somet—"

Youngjae cut him off with that bright laugh Jaebum loved so much. "Hyung, it's okay I'm not hungry either," The boy smiled.

It made Jaebum's cheeks flush just a tiny bit. It's not like he could control the amount of care and love he had towards the younger.

It was silent for a while, the two simply lazing on the bed, caught up in their own thoughts.

Then Youngjae suddenly spoke up.

"Hey hyung, wanna watch a movie or something..?" He asked, cheeks puffed out, staring at his hands while they traced patterns on the bedsheets. "Sure," The elder replied, leaning back on the bed a bit.

"Anything you really want to watch?"

"Not really-"

"Alright." Youngjae shrugged, getting up from his spot and walking over to his desk, picking up his laptop and bringing it back on the bed.

Jaebum looked at Youngjae, searching through his files on his laptop with a smile. Jaebum seemed amused at his antics, You're gonna play some movie to do with like space or something aren't you?"

Youngjae immediately looked back up at Jaebum with wide eyes. "How'd you know?" He whined, a pout playing on his lips.

"Well it seemed kind of obvious.." Jaebum trailed off, shrugging, the same grin still plastered on his face.

"Gosh, you pick something then-" Youngjae huffed, shoving the laptop into Jaebum's lap. The latter blinked, surprised. "Hey I never said you couldn't play that movie-" Jaebum began, and was cut off with a deep sigh from the younger. "It's okay you probably wouldn't have enjoyed it that much. Anyway I wanna watch something you picked." Youngjae said, looking at Jaebum with a warm smile.

And how could you say no to that?

After a whole bunch of browsing and clicking and typing, Jaebum sighed, shoving the laptop off his lap and onto the bed.

"That's it we're watching Disney."

Youngjae laughed at his struggle, "Yeah, and what movie from Disney?"

Jaebum huffed, looking through the different titles, searching for something he would actually like.

After a few minutes, he ended up picking '101 Dalmatians'.

Youngjae gave him a smile, tilting his head slightly."Really?" He asked amused. Jaebum simply shrugged nonchalantly, "Hey it's a classic! You can never go wrong with those."

Youngjae giggled a bit, "Yeah but why specifically that one?" Jaebum simply shrugged, "Would you have rather watched a princess one?" He asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

Youngjae rolled his eyes, "No, but is there another reason why you picked this?" Jaebum gave the other boy an odd look, "Well I guess dogs are pretty cute too. Plus you sort of remind me of a little puppy." He answered with another grin.

Youngjae gave him a look of disbelief but shook his head straight after. He wasn't even going to question it.

The two simply leaned back on the pillows they had bunched up, watching the movie and laughing at nostalgic parts together.

-

Around 30 minutes in, the two had completely lost interest in the movie.

Well, it might've been earlier than that. Once the two began to talk about a certain part, they just never stopped and it ended up being another one of their long conversations about the most random things.

The movie was now only annoying background noise to the words coming out of their mouths.

Somehow their conversation went from Youngjae's astronomy dreams to Jaebum's sad moping about what he wants to do with his life. Being a year older than Youngjae, it was more urgent for him to finally decide, but he just couldn't.

And then there was a small moment of silence.

"..You like animals right?" Youngjae suddenly asked, completely out of the blue.

Jaebum blinked nodding his head.

Youngjae smiled softly, grabbing Jaebum's hand in his own.  
"And you're very caring. Too caring maybe.."

Jaebum raised a brow.

Youngjae began to trace the outlines of Jaebum's veins with his dainty fingers, humming to himself lightly.

"And you know a lot about animals in general right? And you seem like you like dogs too-" He trailed off, his hand stopping its ministrations, his eyes looking off into the distance.

"Youngjae.. What are you getting at?"

And then the younger boy's head turned back to face Jaebum's. A serious glint in his eyes, sugar coated by the grin on his face and the rosiness of his cheeks.

"I mean I know it's not exactly my place to tell you this, but you'd really suit becoming a vet you know." He finally says, his voice soft and warm.

Jaebum looks at him with unsure eyes. "A vet? Really?" He asked incredulously.

Youngjae quirked a brow, "Why? You've never seen yourself doing it?"

Jaebum replied with a sullen tone, "I've never seen myself doing anything."

Jaebum's breath hitched.

"Apart from being with you of course."

And with those words, suddenly everything was all too vivid for Youngjae.

The sound of the movie in the background now blasting into his ears, the feeling of Jaebum's weight accompanying him on his creaky bed and the thickness of the air around them...

It was all too much, so he closed his eyes for a second.

Opening them to be faced with worried ones.

"Shit- Youngjae should I have even said tha—?"

Jaebum was shut up by a pair of lips on his own.

And Youngjae finally fought the overwhelming feeling of what was simply, Jaebum, and pushed himself against the older boy.

Jaebum, surprised yet pleased, held the boy in his arms, kissing his lips softly but with a strong passion that he wanted to kiss him with for ages.

Youngjae's hands moved themselves, wrapping around Jaebum's neck, gently caressing the skin. It made the elder shiver, pulling away softly and pressing another kiss to the boy's neck.

He trailed down, kissing him against his collarbone, against the mole on his neck. Youngjae loved it. He loved the feeling of all of it.

Even though it all overwhelmed him way too much, he simply gripped onto Jaebum tighter, relishing in the intense feeling of being cared for this much, and silently hoping Jaebum would keep him sane.

But then again he also drives him crazy.

Youngjae ended up collapsing onto the sheets, his eyes wide and starry, staring right into Jaebum's. Who was currently hovering over the smaller boy, breathing softly and admiring the view beneath him.

"Hey.." Jaebum panted, locking gazes with the other.

"Yeah?"

"You know I think I'm in love with you." The older boy breathed out, a smile finding its way onto his reddened lips.

Youngjae was too relaxed to laugh at the statement, so he settled for a lazy yet genuine smile.

"You think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah here's a double update for you guys! make sure to read thirteen after this as well.
> 
> also you might've noticed that both on here and on wattpad, i changed my name from 'mangorice' to 'mangojae' so i just thought you should know!
> 
> anyway thank you for reading <3


	13. thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just before you get to the chapter, i'd like to just inform you that  
> 1\. this was a double update so make sure you read chapter twelve as well !!  
> 2\. i've written a new 2jae oneshot named '1:31am' (and no it's not angst. only very slightly, but there's more fluff. it's based on the event that happened at fly in seoul which left me an emotional wreck...) 
> 
> anyway onto the chapter!

 

"I love you Choi Youngjae," Jaebum smiled, caressing the younger's face with soft hands and warm eyes.

Youngjae was tinted pink by the time the words left Jaebum's mouth, and the skin on his face tingled with every touch the older boy left.

"I love you too hyung," Youngjae replied, sounding almost breathless.

"Good." Jaebum mumbled, removing his hand from Youngjae's cheek, and sitting up straight. He pulled Youngjae back into his lap, so that the boy was facing him and their faces were extremely close.

The two sat in a daze, facing each-other with dreamy looks in their eyes and smiling like complete idiots. Youngjae's laptop that was playing the movie, completely disregarded in the moment.

Speaking of the movie, it was long over. The credits now rolling on the dusty screen, white words on a black canvas. While through the window, it was clear to see that the sun was setting off in the distance. A beautiful mixture of different colours, reds, oranges, yellows and pinks, all blended in to create the perfect picture.

The last rays of sun, shone through the window, landing over Youngjae's face, making his porcelain skin glow beautifully.

Jaebum could only bite his lip, staring the younger down with such loving eyes that Youngjae wanted to look away from the intensity of it.

"You're so beautiful..." He heard Jaebum murmur under a breath.

He noticed the warm pinkness invade Youngjae's cheeks and smiled softly at the boy, leaning in and placing their foreheads together.

"Youngjae-ah," He began, "Please give me the honour of becoming your boyfriend."

Youngjae tried not to laugh at how cheesy it all seemed, and nodded with a simple grin, "Of course Jaebum-hyung~"

And that was all they needed before their lips crashed together and they fell back on the sheets once again. Youngjae cuddled into Jaebum's side as the sun fell beneath the horizon.

_-_

Later that evening, Youngjae's parents finally arrived home, and they were honestly surprised that it was so quiet.

Youngjae's mother raised an eyebrow, making her way up the stairs to her son's bedroom. She noticed it was closed so she bit her lip, debating on whether she should open it or not.

She shrugged and opened it anyway.

Seeing her son cuddled up with Jaebum, tangled into the sheets with messy hair and his laptop close to sliding off the bed, didn't surprise her as much as you'd think.

Mrs Im and Mrs Choi do talk to eachother you know.

She smiled softly, gently closing the door shut again, before turning herself and walking back down the hallway.

She was greeted by Youngjae's father, who was making his way up the stairs. "Where are they?" He asks bitterly.

Mrs Choi simply grinned, "Sleeping. They seem very tired, you shouldn't wake them up." Mr Choi raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, responding with a shrug and heading back downstairs.

Mrs Choi went straight to the kitchen, preparing some quick dinner for the 4 of them to eat.

Youngjae's father watched carefully, "You think that Jaebum kid's staying for dinner?" He asked, skeptical.

His wife simply looked at him with a smile, "Oh I think he'll be staying a lot longer than that." She said before turning around, walking over to the sink to wash the vegetables.

Youngjae's father shot her a questionable look, before retreating back to the couch, turning it on and beginning to watch the news.

-

Once dinner was finally prepared, Mrs Choi got ready to go upstairs and wake up the sleeping pair. She made her way up the stairs, her feet softly padding against the material.

She walked right up to Youngjae's door, clearing her throat before confidently giving the door a few hard knocks.

She waited until she could faintly hear the rustle of bedsheets, and she slowly creaked opened the door, peering inside.

Obviously Youngjae seemed to still be asleep but Jaebum had woken up, hair tousled and messy, while he rubbed his eyes, sitting up in the bed. His eyes widening when he saw Youngjae's mother at the door.

"O-oh Mrs Choi!" He said, surprised.

The woman simply flashed him a smile,  "Dinner's ready you two, come down when you're ready but don't take too long or Youngjae's father will get annoyed." Jaebum blinked, nodding almost dumbly.

"Oh and- Are you and Youngjae finally a thing or not?" Mrs Choi asks coyly, a grin playing on her lips.

Jaebum actually opened his mouth in shock.

"What?"

Youngjae's mother simply shrugged, "Hey, I talk to your mom you know. And besides I just wanna know if my son finally has a boyfriend or not."

Jaebum was only slightly confused but then gathered his thoughts almost immediately, sending the lady a huge grin.

"He does."

And with that Mrs Choi closed the door, squealing with glee before rushing back downstairs again to prepare the dining table.

Meanwhile Jaebum tries to clear his thoughts again, muttering something about his crazy mother to himself before shifting slightly to face Youngjae.

He looks at the peacefully sleeping boy, breathing softly, eyes closed shut, making the adorable mole on his eye even more visible.

Jaebum's heart felt warm.

Even though Jaebum had sat up, Youngjae still managed to somehow stay cuddled up on Jaebum's side. Making the older boy grin, caressing Youngjae's face softly with his hands.

After a whole lot of admiring, (which he wasn't sure was considered _creepy_ or not), Jaebum finally decided to wake up the boy.

He leaned down, pressing a small kiss to his temple before nudging his side gently. "Youngjae~" He called out sweetly, shaking the younger softly.

The boy shuffled around a bit but didn't seem to wake up.

Jaebum huffed.

He then tried something a bit more daring, wetting his lips and placing a sloppy kiss on the boy's right cheek. Jaebum pulling back and laughing instantaneously.

Youngjae's eyes fluttered open, a hand coming to touch at his cheek. As soon as he felt the wetness, he flinched and pulled his hand away, immediately wiping it on the sheets. And Jaebum's laughter only grew louder, Youngjae squinting slightly to see his face.

"Hyung!" The boy whined, pouring adorably.

Jaebum's laughter died down quite quickly and he muttered an apology before reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing a tissue, gently wiping at the younger's cheek.

"You wouldn't wake up, what was I supposed to do?" He asked amused.

"Not that!" Youngjae replies, sitting up and rubbing at his cheek as Jaebum pulled his hand away.

"Yah, I told you I'm sorry." Jaebum mumbled, leaning in and pressing a softer kiss on Youngjae's nose. The younger boy's nose crinkled up slightly in response and Jaebum found it oh so adorable.

"Why'd you wake me up anyway? I was having such a nice dream.." Youngjae sighed dreamily.

"Was it about me?" Jaebum asked with a smile.

"No." Youngjae replied bluntly.

"Aish, way to hurt a guy's feelings.." Jaebum mutters looking away.

Youngjae almost cooed at the sight of a pouty Jaebum, "Ah hyung! I was just joking of course it was about you!" He exclaimed, climbing into the elder's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Yeah yeah.." Jaebum said, cheeks tinting sheepishly while he wrapped his own arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"..Anyway I woke you up because your mom came up and tried to wake us up for dinner. You slept through it though, I bet you could sleep through a hurricane to be honest." Jaebum chuckled.

"Oh she did? And well, honestly, I agree with you." Youngjae replied with a giggle.

Jaebum smiled at how adorable he was, before he huffing slightly, "Okay okay now get up I'm hungry and I've heard countless times from you that your mom's food is the best so I'm curious."

"It is the best! And I'm too lazy to get up hyung.." He whines, dropping out of Jaebum's lap and rolling next to him on the bed, arms and legs splayed out.

Jaebum rolls his eyes, getting up himself and dusting off his shirt. He glances at Youngjae and sighs, "Look baby, if you're not gonna get up then I may as well just pick you up and carry you downstairs and place you at the dinner table and then you'll have to explain yourself to your dad."

Youngjae almost laughs. "Wait, why just my dad? What about my mom?"

Jaebum smiles, "She already knows."

And with that, Youngjae shot out of bed and immediately went for the door, opening it and going out to stand in the narrow hallway. He could hear the tv blasting loudly and the sound of his parent's chatter downstairs.

Jaebum followed suit, and the two made their way down the staircase.

-

When they showed up in the dining room, standing next to each other with slightly pink cheeks, Mrs Choi almost laughed.

"Glad to see you've finally joined us." She smiled.

"Take a seat boys." His father offered, gesturing to the four empty chairs surrounding the table.

Youngjae nodded and made his way to where he usually sat, but then realised that he wouldn't be exactly right next to Jaebum if he did. He pouted at that and decided to just sit opposite his parents. Jaebum sat next to him like he had wanted him to and Youngjae smiled.

"Help yourself guys, I made a lot!" Mrs Choi exclaims, exciting to already be having dinner with her son's boyfriend.

"Ah, thank you so much Mrs Choi!" Jaebum replies, smiling politely.

Everyone ended up getting a whole plate full of food, and started digging in almost immediately.

Jaebum loved it.

"This food is amazing Mrs Choi!" He grins, taking another spoonful right after.

Youngjae simply laughs at his boyfriend's eagerness to eat, and he realises that Jaebum probably hasn't had a meal cooked by his own parents in ages.

Probably why he's enjoying this so much.

Youngjae's heart swelled with happiness at the thought.

Most of dinner went by quickly, Youngjae's mother asking Jaebum many questions about himself and what he did and everything like that.  
Although Youngjae was nervous.

His father still didn't know.

He was afraid it might slip out, but thankfully it hadn't.

"...Gosh Youngjae, you have such a sweet boyfriend don't you?"

His mother's words shot straight through his ear and right out the other.

 _Shit._ He thinks.

_I jinxed it._

Youngjae felt himself freeze and his heart rate quicken drastically.

Youngjae's father looks up from his food, glancing at his wife, who currently had a hand over her mouth, regret coursing through her. Then at Youngjae, who's cheeks were red and who's hands were shaking. And then at Jaebum, who bit his lip nervously, before calmly rubbing his hand on Youngjae's arm.

A slow subtle movement which had Youngjae's nerves relaxing quickly.

Just before his father's voice fills his ears.

_"What?!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed the double update~ also please check out 1:31am when you have time. it's much appreciated! <3


	14. fourteen

Youngjae froze in his seat, eyes only shifting to notice the look of regret on his mother's face and the blank, emotionless one on Jaebum's.

 _"Boyfriend?"_ His father's voice questioned, tone hard and stern.

There was a pause before anyone spoke, Youngjae's throat felt dry. Then suddenly Jaebum nodded, "Yes he's my boyfriend."

Youngjae sharply turned his head to Jaebum, looking at him with wide eyes. Youngjae then glanced back at his father, who's expression, much like Jaebum's was deemed unreadable.

Or maybe Youngjae just wasn't good at reading people in the first place.

It was tense for what seemed like ages but was probably only a minute or two. Youngjae nervously shifting in his seat, while his mother kept on wiping sweat off her forehead while Jaebum a managed to keep his calm composure.

They had all almost given up hope that Mr Choi would even have the slightest chance of saying something approving.

But then, Youngjae's father broke into a wide grin. Making the other 3 at the table surprised and shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" He asked with a soft chuckle.

Youngjae was about to throw himself out the window. He was _done._ Jaebum, and Youngjae's mother seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Then Mr Choi ended up bursting into an extreme amount of laughter looking at everyone's shocked and slightly annoyed expressions.

Mrs Choi looks at his with a raised eyebrow, and the man simply replies after wiping stray years from his cheeks. "I mean, I was suspecting something but I wasn't exactly sure about anything.." He said with a shrug.

Youngjae's mouth was still agape.

" _So you're not planning to kill me?!"_ He asked in disbelief.

Mr Choi looks taken aback, "Of course not! Why on earth would I—"

He was cut off by his wife's voice. Loud and clear.

"Okay, let's just put this whole situation behind us. I'm not in the mood for arguing about anything. Youngjae and Jaebum are boyfriends yes, okay, _cool._ Now can we eat?" The woman asks, rolling her eyes.

Youngjae let out a sigh of relief and nodded, plunging straight back into the food. He nudged Jaebum's shoulder gently, a gesture telling him to hurry up and eat his dinner so they could leave.

Dinner was practically over in a matter of minutes. Jaebum politely offering to wash the dishes, while Youngjae's mother politely declined. Saying that she'd rather the two headed upstairs and did something more worthy of  
their time.

Jaebum was about to protest but a sighing Youngjae tugged at his arm, saying it was no use. And so the two headed back up into Youngjae's room, door locking behind them as Youngjae literally leaped onto his bed, bursting into a fit of giggles.

Jaebum could only chuckle and walk over to the bed, sitting next the figure sprawled upon the bed. Youngjae shifted around a bit and eventually he ended up with his head in Jaebum's lap while his legs were splayed on the sheets.

Jaebum softly hummed a tune, stroking his fingers through Youngjae's hair, while the younger boy's eyes seemed to be peacefully shut. Jaebum took the chance to study Youngjae's room more carefully and grinned at the sight of so many star related things scattered all over. Astronomy books, a star light on his table, a bag printed with stars, a hanging model of the planets shoved into the corner of his room and the posters stuck on every edge of his walls.

The room literally screamed _Youngjae_ and Jaebum wanted to just stay there forever.

His gaze flickered back down to his boyfriend, a small smile finding its way onto his lips. "You tired baby?" He asked, softly caressing his cheek.

Youngjae let out a small noise, gently shaking his head, eyes still shut.

Jaebum leaned in to peck at his forehead, making the younger hum in appreciation. "Wanna do something?"

Youngjae's warm chocolate eyes flutter open, staring into Jaebum's loving ones. "Like what?" Jaebum simply shrugged in response, "Anything you want-"

Youngjae's eyes lit up as Jaebum spoke, "Oh! I have something in mind, ah could you pass me my phone hyung~?" The boy asked him cutely, smiling up at him. Jaebum only returned the smile, "Of course angel," he said before reaching over to grab his phone, handing it to the younger. Jaebum then buried his fingers back into Youngjae's soft locks, whilst the younger sighed contently at the feeling.

Jaebum couldn't see what Youngjae was doing but he could see a small frown appear on the boy's face. It didn't linger for long though, and quickly changed to a bright smile.

"..I love summer," the boy muttered under his breath, and Jaebum only just managed to catch it. "Why?" He asked.

"You'll see~" Is all Youngjae says before plopping his phone right next to him and closing his eyes.

He fell asleep.

Jaebum rolled his eyes and carefully shifted the boy off his lap, lying down next to him and pulling him into his arms.

And then of course, Jaebum found himself falling asleep too.

-

"Hyung!"

Jaebum felt his body shaking and his mind dizzy with stray thoughts.

"Bummie hyung!"

A more forceful tug and a stronger shake to his body.

Jaebum's eyes fluttered open, expected to be greeted with bright lights and a pouting Youngjae but instead with a dimly lit room and a more, _excited_ looking Youngjae. The whole scene made Jaebum raise a brow.

"Jae-ah? What are you doing? What's the time?" He asks, voice still raspy from his nap.

"Gosh it's pretty late now, I'm pretty sure my parents are asleep. Now hurry up I wanna show you something!" He whined, tugging at the older boy's arm.

Jaebum looks at the clock. _12:57am._

"Youngjae! Go back to sleep, I don't want you straining yourself this late at night." Jaebum scolded him, oddly reminding himself of his own mother when he was younger.

A pout played on the smaller boy's lips, plush lips formed into an expression that made Jaebum's legs weak within a second. "Baby~ Just come sleep with me," Jaebum sighed, extending his arms out to Youngjae, expecting him to collapse into his arms and drift back to sleep.

Instead he found himself being pulled up by those arms and faced with a slightly annoyed Youngjae.

_"Hyung."_

Jaebum hums in response.

"I need to show you this. You can sleep all you want afterwards just give me 10 or 15 minutes please~?" He asked, once again pulling out his irresistibly cute whining and pouting procedure which never failed to convince Jaebum. No matter how he felt or where they were, he just couldn't say no.

Youngjae took full advantage of that.

And soon enough, the two pulled on some warmer clothes, carefully tip toeing downstairs and sneaking about the house, going to the garage. Jaebum was utterly confused but Youngjae's grin kept on growing bigger and bigger.

Give or take 10 minutes later, here they were, standing in the middle of Choi Youngjae's backyard with a telescope placed right in front of them.

" _This is yours?"_ Jaebum asked for the nth time. Completely amazed at the story Youngjae was explaining behind it.

"I haven't used it in a while.. Today the skies pretty clear too. The sky seems to be a lot more clearer now that I've met you to be honest.." Youngjae trails off, pink tinting on his cheeks.

"You're so cute baby~" Jaebum cooed, pulling the boy into a back hug, trailing kisses down his jaw.

He focuses his attention on the telescope again.

Youngjae quickly darts over to it, explaining everything to Jaebum and showing him how to use it. A good starting place to focus on was the moon. Even though it wasn't exactly full or half, more like three quarters I guess you could say.

It was going pretty well until Jaebum tried to bend a little and peer through the hole, closing one eye for better focus, accidentally hitting his eye on the side.

"Shit-!" he cursed under his breath, pulling back and rubbing at his eye.

Youngjae wanted to burst into laughter at how stupid the whole thing was but he found himself asking if he was okay, and if he needed anything for it.

Jaebum reassured Youngjae he was fine but the latter ended up bringing some ice anyway. He didn't even give it to Jaebum either. He simply held it in his own hand, placing in on the small little bruise forming near Jaebum's eye.

"Youngjae you don't have to—"

"Shut up hyung you'll probably poke your eye with the ice if I give it to you instead." He replied with a pout, pursing his pink lips together.

A sigh was heard from the older of the two while Youngjae spent quite a while babying Jaebum's precious eye.

Give or take about 10 minutes later, the two were completely indulged in the astronomical arts. Youngjae showing Jaebum all the important stars, the constellations and the moon all in full detail. His telescope was definitely doing its job, especially on a wonderfully clear night such as this.

Youngjae's heart was fluttering in his stomach. Man he enjoyed way too much of this.

When Jaebum looked at his phone again, he was finally greeted with the numbers in bold. _2am._

He hugged, crouching down, ready to fold up the telescope and place it back into its casing.

"Youngjae-ah, we're going to sleep now. It's 2am." He says sternly.

Youngjae blinks, nodding and trying to stifle a yawn before helping him out.

In almost no time at all, the two managed to get the telescope back into the garage and managed to sneak back up the stairs, right into Youngjae's room.

They peeled off their extra clothing layers and collapsed onto the mattress and the sheets, snuggling into each other for warmth.

Jaebum smiled to himself as he felt Youngjae cuddle up to his chest, arms pulling the covers well over the two so they could be as warm as possible. Jaebum entangled their legs and wrapped his arms around the sleepy boy, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Youngjae yawned, before letting out a soft "Goodnight I love you Bummie-hyung~" Jaebum buried his face in the younger's hair, muttering a reply equally as soft.

"Goodnight Youngjae-ah, I love you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this may end in about 2-3 more chapters. i'm not too sure but that's what i'm planning! anyway thank you for reading, sorry this update was pretty bad :(( i hope you still liked it somewhat tho <3


	15. fifteen

Youngjae had never felt so happy before.

To awake in the arms of the person he loved most, feeling joyful and content with literally everything. The soft breathing of Jaebum behind him, the warmth of his arms and his chest, the softness of the sheets.

It was all so _lovely._

Give or take a few minutes later, Jaebum was awake and tugging Youngjae closer into his chest. Sighing happily, and nuzzling his nose into the nape of the younger's neck.

"Morning sunshine," He grinned softly, eyes still closed.

Youngjae's cheeks were warm as he placed his hand lazily over Jaebum's. "Morning hyung." He answered with a small yawn.

"What's the time?" Jaebum asked, voice still raspy from his sleep.

Youngjae shifted around a bit, trying to peer at his bedside clock. "It's almost 10am." He mumbled, sinking back into the mattress _and_ back into Jaebum's arms.

"I should get back home sometime soon.." Jaebum muttered, sounding upset. Youngjae managed to turn himself so they were both facing each other, Youngjae still wrapped in his boyfriend's arms.

The smaller boy pressed his nose against Jaebum's affectionately, a tiny point forming on the boy's face. He looked straight into Jaebum's soft, chocolate brown eyes before speaking, "Hyung, I don't want you to leave me just yet~"

Jaebum's heart twisted at the sight, and so he moved to press a soft kiss against the tip of Youngjae's nose. "Yah- Fine, but only because I can't resist you." The younger boy grinned in response, and proceeded to bury his face in the crook of Jaebum's neck, sighing happily.

Jaebum softly rubbed Youngjae's back, revelling in the sweet smell of the younger's hair. All of it made him feel exceptionally warm and fluffy inside.

The two lazed around in the bed for a bit longer, not caring about the fact that Youngjae's parents _may_ still be somewhere in the house. Or the fact that Jaebum's parents _may_ have actually been curious about his whereabouts.

A loud _ding!_ startled Youngjae out of his comfortable position in Jaebum's arms and the boy leaned over to pick up his cellphone, squinting to read what appeared.

_A text from Kunpimook?_

Youngjae raised an eyebrow quizzically, and proceeded to tap on the notification, quickly opening up his messages.

 ** _from: bambutt_** ✨  
 ** _to: me_**  
hey youngjae wanna come hang out w/ me n yugyeom n my new _friend_?? ;) we're gonna be at our favourite bowling alley, u know the one. anyway let me know boi ! :-)

Youngjae was confused for a second, before he pieced together the words.

Kunpimook, otherwise known as Bambam to his friends, was one of Youngjae's closest friends. Along with Yugyeom, who he had known for even longer. The three of them were always a team, no matter what, but this summer, Youngjae had realised, they didn't hang out at all.

Of course his first instinct was to rely back _yes_ immediately, but the fact that Bambam wrote _'friend',_ like that was making him suspicious.

Did he really get a date?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

But before he replied, a soft groan that emitted from behind him made him blink and realise something.

 ** _to: bambutt_** ✨  
 ** _from: me_**  
sure :)) but hey, is it okay if i bring my boyfriend along too?

And with a soft smirk, Youngjae locked his phone again, placing it back where it was before.

He hadn't told any of his friends about Jaebum yet. Only mentioned there was someone new in his life, but really, that's all he said.

"..Youngjae ah, who was that?" Jaebum asked half heartedly, rubbing at his eye again.

"Oh! Hyungg~ My best friends invited me to come bowling with them, and I asked if you could come too. But they don't exactly know about you so it might get awkward, plus one of my friends has a date today who I don't know about so it might get even more awkward... But I haven't seen them in a while so I still want to go."

Jaebum looked taken aback at the sudden outburst of information, and let out a smooth chuckle. "Of course baby, did they say I could come though?"

Youngjae's cheeks tinted pink as he reached back out for his phone, the exact same time the notification sound popped out.

 ** _from: bambutt_** ✨  
 ** _to: me_**  
WHATTHE HRCK CHOI YOUNGJAE???? U HAVE A BOYFRIEND???!!! OMG BOI U BETTER GET BOTH UR ASSES DOWN HERE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE WE'RE WAITING !!! N YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING OK !

Youngjae laughed at Bambam's response, placing his phone back on the table and turning around in Jaebum's embrace, managing to somehow bump their noses together softly.

"He wants us both to come, and they're already there so we have to be quick.."

Jaebum smirked, pulling Youngjae's lips closer for a quick kiss on the lips, before loosening his grip.

"Well then, what're you waiting for sunshine?" He asked grinning.

The younger pouted almost rolling his eyes, before rolling out of Jaebum's (too) comfortable grip and hopping off his bed. He shoved on his favourite slippers and picked up a bundle of clothes from the floor, heading to the bathroom.

Jaebum only smiled fondly, before pulling off cornflower blue covers and getting out of the bed himself. He proceeded to do Youngjae's bed for him while he waited, since the other boy seemed to never do it himself.

A few minutes later, and Jaebum had literally cleaned up most of Youngjae's room, and picked up his own clothes. As soon as he was about to leave the room, Youngjae stepped in, wearing (hopefully) freshly washed clothes, and grinning widely.

"Hurry up hyung, I'll grab something for us to eat and we can go."

Jaebum nodded in response, pressing a light peck on Youngjae's cheek and quickly stepping out of the room and towards the bathroom to clean up.

Youngjae eventually regathered his thoughts from the small peck, well enough to run downstairs and grab some snacks for the two to eat on the way. He quickly tied up his shoelaces and picked up the packets, holding them in his arms.

Thankfully his parents had gone out somewhere, so he didn't need to explain why he had bundled up a bunch of food items in his hand, ready to go.

Jaebum came down the stairs relatively fast and spared Youngjae a grin along with a few tiny kisses, before the two headed out.

\---

The bowling alley wasn't too far from Youngjae's house, and managed to make it there under 20 minutes. They also managed to eat all the food on the way fairly quickly.

(..You could say it was a break _fast.)_

Youngjae smiled, pushing open the doors and being greeted by cool conditioned air and the smell of junk food, arcade and just, bowling in general.

"C'mon Bummie-" Youngjae whined, pulling at his boyfriend's arms while they made their way through. Walking around almost aimlessly until Youngjae was met with that familiar mop of brightly coloured hair.

"Bam!" He grinned, giving the boy a hug. "Yuggie!" He grinned even more, turning to squish the tall boy into a bigger hug.

Yugyeom smiled and hugged back, although Bambam simply glared at him.

"Choi Youngjae.."

Youngjae gulped.

"For how _freaking_ long have you had a boyfriend without us knowing??" He cried out, confusion cluttering his eyes.

"Woah woah, calm down man.. It's only been around a few days right?" Youngjae answered, looking to Jaebum for confirmation. He was given a curt nod in response.

Youngjae's two friends turned to eye Jaebum suspiciously.

"And you are?" Yugyeom managed to ask, tone almost matching that of Bambam's.

"Jaebum. Im Jaebum. A year older than Youngjae, we went to the same highschool but never realised it. I met him at a party. He's the prettiest, most beautiful angel I've ever met, and he's extremely kind and caring as well as humorous. I love him a lot. I also own a cat called Nora, but dogs are cute too."

Youngjae tried to hold in his laughter at the introduction, but he had to admit, for Jaebum, that was as real and honest as it gets.

Bambam smiled a little, stroking his chin as if in deep thought, while eyeing Jaebum.

"I like it, I like it..." He muttered to himself.

Yugyeom and Bambam gave each other a look, before nodding with grind on their faces. "Okay. You can keep him, we approve don't worry." Yugyeom pipes up.

Before Youngjae could speak, Bambam butted in. "Anyway, hello there Jaebum hyung! My name is Kunpinook Bhuwakul, and obviously I'm not Korean I'm Thai and my name is apparently really hard to pronounce so everyone calls me Bambam, or Bam for short. I like fashion and food and dabbing, please don't hurt Youngjae thanks."

Jaebum blinked at the flurry of words and he couldn't even reply once Yugyeom began to speak.

"Uh hi I'm Kim Yugyeom! Youngjae's best friend since we were in kindergarten. I know practically everything about him so ask me if you wanna know anything okay? I love dancing and I'm not as old as I look. I'm younger than Youngjae actually, and Bambam. Anyway, like what Bam said, please take care of Youngjae thank you."

Youngjae scoffs, trying to conceal a laugh, while Jaebum looks mildly pleased yet offended. "Guys- He's not just a—" And Youngjae couldn't finish his sentence.

"Hey angel, sorry I'm a bit late!"

Jaebum looked up with wide eyes, and Youngjae's gaze flickered to his boyfriend for a second before it shifted to the owner of the voice.

Standing there, with a shock of blonde hair and a huge smile on his face, facing Bambam, was non other than someone Jaebum knew all too well.

_Jackson Wang._

Jaebum broke into a smile, almost crushing the other guy in a hug.

"Jackson! You ass! You left me to thirdwheel with Mark and Jinyoung the other day. I was betting on you dude.." Jaebum sighed, smile still lingering on his lips.

Of course, Jaebum, Jinyoung, Mark and Jackson were all good friends.

Jaebum and Jinyoung being friends since practically childbirth, and Jinyoung falling for Mark, who had befriended Jackson right after moving from the US, made them all know each other one way or another.

Now having Bambam, Youngjae's friend, apparently _dating_ Jackson just gave them all another reason to be tied together with the strings of friendship.

What a small world it was.

And if it couldn't get anymore crazy with the 5 of them, another familiar voice to Jaebum's ears got everyone surprised.

"What? Everyone's hanging out without us now?"

Jinyoung.

"Well, guess we just aren't cool enough anymore Jinyoungie.."

Mark.

"Hey, you guys are here too!?" Jackson asked with bewilderment.

Jaebum could only sigh, glancing over at Youngjae's confused expression.

_This was going to be a hell of a long day._

_\---_

And so, the next hour after that was filled with introductions and surprising stories and funny coincidences by the 7 boys. All knowing each other in one way or another.

A game was played.

And ultimately out of all of them, Jackson won.

Youngjae had the least scores but it was okay. He wasn't very good at bowling anyway, he enjoyed doing it for fun though.

Most of the time, he was seated in Jaebum's lap while his boyfriend whispered some helpful tips in his ear, reassured him that he was doing great.

It was something the younger boy was extremely grateful for.

-

After the match was over and they all had some food, the seven of them ended up breaking it up for the day.

It was the early to mid evening already and Jaebum knew he had to get back home. Youngjae could probably stay over though.

He felt like it was becoming some kind of cycle, staying at each others houses like this.

But Jaebum didn't mind one bit.

As the two of them walked home, hand in hand, basking in the lingering warmth of summer, Youngjae began to hum lightly to himself.

Jaebum looked over at him, smiling once he saw Youngjae's eyes fixated on the skies about them.

"Hey Youngjae-" Jaebum began with a breath.

"Yeah?" Youngjae replied almost absentmindedly.

"So I was thinking about what you said that time before.."

Youngjae raised a brow, tearing his gaze away from the sky and focusing it on Jaebum's features.

"The vet thing." Jaebum said.

"Oh." Youngjae responds.

"Yeah, that." He muttered. "So anyway, I actually thought it'd be a good idea. It'll work, I could do it. I mean biology was my best subject and all.."

Youngjae smiled warmly at him, "That's great Bummie hyung~ Just don't think I was forcing that on you, it was just a suggestion you know that right?"

Jaebum nodded slowly in response. "Of course I know, but I actually thought about it and I like the idea. I could treat Nora for free too." He added with a small chuckle.

"And the day I get a puppy, you can treat them too right?" Youngjae asked with a smile.

"Obviously." Jaebum grins.

"I'm glad." Youngjae breathes out.

And the two walk home in the twilight, swinging their arms together subtly as the sounds of traffic drift away in the background of their thoughts.

Eventually they reached the Im household, and came to a stop.

No words were needed as Jaebum raised a brow, stepping up to the front door and firmly knocking against the hard wood.

Of course he had his keys with him.

His parents aren't even home at this time.

But he got an eerie feeling as soon as he made it closer and closer to the house, and here he was, knocking at his own front door.

"Hyung I don't think your parents would b—"

The door's lock clicked and the wooden panel swung open.

"Jaebum, sweetheart."

A sigh escaped said boy's lips.

_"Mother."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have some plans for the ending of this fic, it'll all be fine don't worry! i hope you liked the update, and sorry if it all seems a bit rushed. i ran out of ideas for this chapter in particular, but anyway hope you like it! thank you for reading, and please excuse any errors i may have made. <3


	16. sixteen

Jaebum spat out the word almost as if it was venom.

Youngjae was surprised.

Jaebum's mother only smiled, glancing at her side as she was joined by another man. Strikingly similar features to Jaebum's, it was only logical that it was his father.

"Jaebum, welcome home son." The words sounded almost forced. Youngjae cringed.

"Father." The tone was exactly the same.

"Before we get to the unavoidable, I see you finally managed to get yourself someone huh." Mrs Im comments, glancing down at Jaebum and Youngjae's entwined hands.

"So you're Youngjae?"

Youngjae nodded, swallowing out of nervousness. He didn't know that Jaebum's parents could be so intimidating.

"Cute." She murmured.

Jaebum butted in, "He's my _boyfriend._ "

Mrs Im smiled bitterly. "I figured. It was about time you two made it official anyway."

Youngjae's cheeks flushed.

Mr Im cleared his throat. "So Jaebum, you know why we're here don't you?" He asked, sighing. Jaebum nodded, hesitantly, but surely.

"We confirmed it." Mrs Im said, with a monotonous voice.

"I can tell." Jaebum muttered.

"We're leaving a week before summer break ends. Make sure you've prepared everything by then. We're going out now by the way, you two can stay here if you'd like."

And with that, Mrs Im, and Mr Im, stepped out of the doorway, carkeys jingling in the man's hand as they walked to the car parked outside their house. 

Youngjae stood there, confused, shocked, _scared._

His grip on Jaebum's hand faltered for a second when his mother had spoken those last few words.

Jaebum glanced down at Youngjae with a sorrowful heart, tightening his hold on his boyfriend's hand while pulling him along inside of his house.

Eventually they made it up to Jaebum's room and the two of them simply sat on the edge of the charcoal coloured sheets in complete silence.

Jaebum hated the tension, so he attempted to speak.

"Youngj—"

"What was that about hyung?" The younger boy's voice sounding strained.

Jaebum bit his lip, turning himself to face Youngjae, pulling the smaller boy into a heartfelt hug. His grip tight, breathing uneven and eyes on the brink of watering.

"God I love you so much Youngjae." He breathed out, leaving Youngjae in a confused state.

"..What's happening hyung?" Voice almost sounding like it was about to break.

"I'm moving."

Youngjae was expecting the words, he even guessed that it would be it, but hearing those words spoken by the person he trusted most. So empty, so naked, so straightforward and so true, made him finally break.

Jaebum felt him trembling and he heard the strifled sobs coming from Youngjae, making his heart break. He held him tightly, right up to his chest, kissing his forehead lovingly and rubbing his back. "Hey Youngjae-ah, don't get upset over it please.. You know I had to go anyway.." He muttered softly.

And it was true of course. In this small town, there weren't actually any proper universities for them to attend, making most people move out or inherit family businesses if they're lucky enough. Some people move for studies and come back with a degree, but others end up not coming back. Even Youngjae himself, if he was planning on pursuing a career in, would have to go next year.

Once his cries died down, he looked up at Jaebum with puffy eyes.

"I-I know hyung, b-but I thought that maybe, just _maybe_ you were planning to stay another year for me, so we could go together.." He mumbled, voice quiet and laced with sadness.

Jaebum sighed, "I'd love to do that baby, but I can't. My parents forced me to go this year, something about not wanting their 'only son' to slack off and be a year behind the others. That's what Mark-hyung did you know, he didn't exactly ever admit it but we all know it was for Jinyoung. I'm envious of him, his parents were fine with the idea, and then there's _mine_." He rolled his eyes.

Youngjae pouted, pulling away from the hug, looking into Jaebum's eyes. "Hyung. It's okay! if it's just a year, I can survive right?"

Jaebum smiled sadly, "Of course, I know you can. We'll Skype every single day and text every single second, I promise. And when you graduate from high school, I'll make sure I'm there and then I'll come whisk you away forever like some magical prince." He chuckled at the end, caressing Youngjae's cheek softly.

"That sounds way too cheesy hyung. But I like it." Youngjae giggled, leaning into Jaebum's gentle touch.

"I'm sorry babe." Jaebum muttered, pulling Youngjae into another hug.

"It's alright, I'll wait." Youngjae smiled, wrapping his arms around him, holding Jaebum close.

"I'll wait too. Don't worry."

\- - -

A few weeks later, the end of summer break was nearing and Youngjae and Jaebum's short time together was coming to an end.

Then their relationship, _physically_ would go on some kind of '1 year hiatus', until they met again.

Over the course of those weeks, they did a lot together. With just each other and with their newfound group of friends, many memories were made. And they would stay in all of their hearts for the longest of times.

As cliche or cheesy as that might sound, it's all true.

Now currently, Youngjae and Jaebum were walking back home from a movie.

They would've taken a cab or gotten a ride, but the younger of the two insisted on taking the "scenic route."

All probably apart of his plan to stargaze while they were at it honestly.

And speaking of stargazing, Youngjae, who's dreams and passions all revolved around the stars and astronomy, had reached a wonderful agreement with his father.

It was on a rather hot summer afternoon, around two weeks before now, when he had gone to his house hand in hand with his boyfriend Jaebum.

Together, Youngjae had explained the passion in his dream and for once, his mother spoke out too. Completely supported by Jaebum, and although Mr Choi became extremely annoyed in the beginning, he managed to be convinced that Youngjae should do what he wanted to do. Even though they argued, Mr Choi came to realise how passionate his son was about this, and how it's not exactly as stupid as a career as he originally thought.

And having his wife against him wasn't the best support either, so he agreed.

It was such a beautiful day for Youngjae.

And with that he knew after graduation, the goal of him moving in with Jaebum would definitely come true.

And back to the couple at the present moment, they were still on their stroll, walking home. To Youngjae's first of course, Jaebum could sleep over but he had things to do at home, so he planned on dropping off his boyfriend first.

Of course Youngjae complained about Jaebum's safety and how he must be tired but Jaebum really couldn't.

Youngjae understood this and shrugged it off.

"You know I'm leaving next week right?"

Jaebum's voice sounded like it filled an empty void in the air.

"I know." Youngjae forced out the words.

"And a week after I leave, school starts up again."

Youngjae nods slowly, "I know." He said in a breath.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Jaebum sighed.

"Hyung, let's not talk about that right now. We still have a week together you know!" Youngjae exclaimed, forcing a smile onto his face which threatened to become sad again.

"Ah, sorry sorry, I know." Jaebum smiled, pulling the younger boy in for a kiss.

Youngjae grinned happily, sweetly kissing back with cheeks tinted pink and slightly chapped lips.

A hand came up to caress the adorable cheeks of the younger, while lips pressed against each other harder.

It was only slightly rough, mostly sweet and most definitely a savouring kiss.

But then again, lately, all their touches and kisses had been savoured much like this one.

The kiss was passionate and full of love, clearly evident when they both pulled back, eyes clouded with emotions.

"I'll never be able to express how much I love you Choi Youngjae."

Jaebum's deep voice was quieter than usual, reminding Youngjae of the tiniest breeze in the suffocating warm summer air.

Youngjae's throat felt dry, and no response was needed. He simply looked up at Jaebum, eyes glistening while the first stars of the night reflected in his eyes.

"You're _way_ too cheesy hyung.."

"I know but you love me like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'm so sorry that this story ended up being really rushed. i have no other inspiration for it, and this is the only thing i could think of. expect around 2 or 3 more chapters until this ends. ..i mean if you haven't already you could check out my other 2jae fic puppy eyes which i guarantee you has a better plot and is much more well written than whatever this is. 
> 
> ANYWAY thank you so so so so much for the support! i don't even like this fic as much anymore but i'm thankful you all enjoy it so much. <33


	17. seventeen

"Jae-ah, hurry up-" Jaebum sighed, tapping his foot impatiently while he waited at the Choi's front door.

"Wait wait, give me a minute!" Youngjae squeaked out, bending down to tie his shoelace, which sadly, wasn't exactly cooperating with him today.

Jaebum would've laughed at his boyfriend, but it was becoming rather annoying, and repetitive. He rolled his eyes instead.

Youngjae's shoelace just kept coming out. Who knows what was wrong with the thing?

Jaebum was just about to step inside again to help the younger, but was stopped by the sound of a triumphant cry.

"Yes! Hyung I did it!" Youngjae stood up straight again, cheering. Looking at Jaebum with a wide grin on his pink tinted face.

Jaebum chuckled softly, "Good job baby," He smiled before extending his hand out to Youngjae, waiting for his boyfriend to come grab it.

"Hurry I don't want to be late for this Youngjae-ah." Jaebum said with a slight hint of worry in his voice.

Youngjae looked at his hyung with an eyebrow raised. A suspecting smile playing onto his lips.

"What do you have planned hyung?"

Jaebum smirked, shifting the weight on his foot.

"That's for me to know-" He began, watching as Youngjae walked up to him, placing his hand in his own.

He twisted Youngjae around, pressing the boy's back against his chest, leaning into his ear to whisper. "And for you, to find out." He finished off, placing a kiss right on the side of Youngjae's neck.

Youngjae's cheeks flush a dark shade of red, as his hand tightens onto Jaebum's even harder.

"O-okay hyung."

Jaebum smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Youngjae's middle.

"You'll love it, I'm sure of it sunshine."

\- - -

It was evening, the sun had already set a little while ago, and the first few stars were already adorning the dark skies with small, precise little dots.

Youngjae looked up with a soft smile, leaning into Jaebum's side, while their hands were still entwined together.

Jaebum had planned a very "adorable" - in Youngjae's opinion - dinner date for the two of them.

It was clear to the couple that Jaebum would be leaving tomorrow afternoon.

It wasn't very long and Youngjae was determined to spend all that remaining time he had, with Jaebum. They both tried not to think about what would happen when those hours were over. About what would happen once Jaebum left.

The date was lovely, the two had dinner at Youngjae's favourite place. Then while there was still some light outside, they went to the ice cream place they went to on one of their very first dates.

Needless to say, this time, Youngjae got the cookie dough flavoured one.

The two walked over to the park right across the row of shops they had just came from, finding a bench to sit on, while the sky rapidly changed hues. Bright pinks, soft reds and lingering blues painting the sky as the sun was setting, somewhere on the horizon.

Jaebum had an arm wrapped around the smaller boy while the two of them ate their ice creams. Youngjae not exactly paying much attention to Jaebum himself, as he furiously ate his ice cream. "Hyung, this flavour is so good! I can't believe I never knew they had this one.. I'm never going back to strawberry cream again." Youngjae exclaimed between small licks. Chuckling, Jaebum nodded in agreement, taking a lick of his own ice cream of the same flavour.

For a few moments, the two simply ate in silence, enjoying the sheer company of the other. Their surroundings slowly became darker and darker, streetlights flickering on, while shops closed up and lights could be seen through house windows.

"Hey hyung,"

Jaebum hummed in response to show he was listening.

"I'm gonna eat this ice cream flavour everyday now. To remind me of you."

Jaebum blinked, turning to look at Youngjae, who had a huge grin on his face, and a speck of ice cream on his cheek.

"I know it's not the smartest idea. It'll be a lot of sugar and it won't be helpful during winter, but I'm doing it."

Jaebum held back a laugh.  "Youngjae, baby, if you have too much of it you're going to get sick of it."

Youngjae pouted, "I don't care. If it's your favourite, it's going to stay my favourite."

The older of the two laughed softly, finishing off his cone while Youngjae did so too. Right after, Jaebum pulled the other boy into his lap, Youngjae's legs curled around each side of Jaebum's waist.

Jaebum grinned as Youngjae's cheeks flushed a soft pink, pulling the boy closer for a second, pressing their noses together.

"Hyung~!" The boy whined, jutting out his bottom lip.

Jaebum only smirked, pulling back slightly to see the speck of ice cream still on Youngjae's cheek.

Feeling nostalgic much Jaebum? He thought to himself, before titling his head, leaning in and licking the substance of his boyfriend's cheek. Pressing a kiss there right after.

Youngjae squeaked, cheeks warming as he held onto Jaebum's shirt.

"Jaebum-hyung.. Did you just-" His eyes widen, a smile forming on face.

"Yes I did." Jaebum replied grinning.

Youngjae bit his lip, eyebrows furrowing together as he tried to look for specks of ice cream lingering on the older boy's face, and found nothing.

Youngjae let out a sigh of defeat, leaning in to peck Jaebum on the lips.

It was short, sweet and full of love. Much like all their kisses and touches were.

Jaebum smiled fondly, gently pulling Youngjae off his lap to sit him on the bench again. Jaebum stood up, looking at the sky, a grin spreading across his face.

"Youngjae, I have one more thing to show you."

Youngjae curiously raised an eyebrow, "What is it hyung?"

The older just smiled, outstretching his arm to Youngjae, "You'll find out soon enough baby."

Youngjae stood up, entwining his hand with Jaebum's.

"Okay hyung."

Jaebum grinned, turning to face his boyfriend. "I'll have to blindfold you so you can't see where we're going first." Youngjae blinked, looking surprised. "Wait, in the dark? Really hyung?"

Jaebum paused for a second, "You trust me right?"

Youngjae nodded shyly, gripping Jaebum's hand a bit more tighter.

"You don't have to use the blindfold if you're scared sunshine," Jaebum smiled reassuringly, holding the other close. Youngjae furiously shook his head, "No, I want to! I trust you hyung," He pouted.

Jaebum smiled in understanding, pulling away to pull something out of his bag. A black piece of cloth was present in his hands, and he quickly gestured for Youngjae to come closer. He tied the soft fabric around the younger's eyes, making sure not to pull it too tight.

"Is this fine Youngjae?" Jaebum asked, hands still holding the back of the fabric. "Yeah hyung," Youngjae softly replies. "Can you see anything?" Jaebum asked, just to be sure. Youngjae giggled, "Of course not."

"Okay, the place we're going isn't very far from here so just hold onto me real tight okay? I'm carrying you, you'll be too scared to walk I know that." Jaebum stated with a small curve of his lips.

Youngjae was about to protest but he was already being hoisted up onto Jaebum's back, the smaller boy's legs and arms quickly wrapping around Jaebum's frame, gripping him tightly.

"Do you want me to run?" Jaebum asked with a grin.

"N-no way!" Jaebum chuckled at the response. "Alright then angel."

And then Jaebum took off into the night, a confused Youngjae clinging onto him as he walked through the empty pathways of the town.

\- - -

It was around 10 minutes later when Youngjae whined for the hundredth time. "Are we there yet hyung?" He sighed, leaning his head on what he assumes was the top of Jaebum's head.

"Actually, we are. Just give me a few more seconds." The joy in Jaebum's voice evident to Youngjae.

And true to his word, Jaebum took a few more steps before carefully helping Youngjae off his back.

The first thing Youngjae felt was the soft grass under his feet, making him smile. There was a slight breeze hitting his face, and the smell of the place felt familiar.

But he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"—jae? Youngjae?" Jaebum's voice rang through the brunet's ears. "Oh! Yes hyung?" Youngjae asked, surprised he had lost focus that quickly.

"Were you listening to what I said? Just stay right there, don't move or go anywhere alright? Give me a few minutes." Jaebum asked, desperation evident in his voice.

Youngjae smiled, not wanting to ruin whatever Jaebum planned so he simply nodded his head. Giggling a few seconds after at the thought of how stupid he must've looked, nodding blindfolded like that.

All Youngjae could hear was the rustling of a bag or some kind of fabric. And some other sounds he really just couldn't name at the moment.

Idly Youngjae began to hum softly to himself, making Jaebum smile to himself. Although, of course Youngjae couldn't see it.

A few minutes later, Youngjae felt a warm hand grab his own, in a comforting grip.

"Hyung—?"

He was cut off as he felt the hand tug him forward, Jaebum not uttering a single word.

Youngjae's feet felt a substance different to the grass, something more smooth, more soft.

Then he heard another sound, before he felt his waist being gripped, while he was pulled downwards onto the ground. "Hey—"

He landed on a rather warm, comfortable surface. Arms immediately moving to wrap around him, hands lying on his stomach. A warm breath tickling the back of his neck.

"J-Jaebum hyung..?"

Not a word.

Warm ands moved to hold Youngjae's cold ones, pulling them onto Youngjae's lap. Enveloping them with warmth and comfort, the feeling washing all over Youngjae's body.

He felt a shift behind him, and then Jaebum's hands left his. Youngjae's cheeks were flaming red but he didn't say a word.

He felt Jaebum's body freeze for a few seconds and then, the blindfold came off.

Eyes adjusting to the moonlight, Youngjae's eyes focused while he squinted. He felt a hand on his chin, tilting his head upwards, and another arm wrapping around his waist.

Youngjae's eyes widened as he looked up at the sky.

Streaks of silver-white zooming through the dark skies, glittering with those shining specks Youngjae adores so much.

The speeding white lights filling the night sky, one by one, in a huge cluster.

A beautiful, breathtaking sight.

Youngjae's eyes widened, his heartbeat quickened and he felt his mouth gape open.

"Surprise." Jaebum softly murmured into his ear.

"Oh my god-" Youngjae's voice came out in a quiet, shocked whisper.

The younger boy's eyes never left the sky. A meteor shower was a breathtaking spectacle. One he had always wanted to see.

He remembered vaguely mentioning it to Jaebum once. Maybe even twice. But he can't believe Jaebum remembered, and that he actually took the time to find out when it'd happen.

Big showers like this one only occurred once in a while. You'd think it might be destiny to have it on such a day.

The sparkling streaks slowly faded out through the sky, and Youngjae was breathing deeply.

After a while, the streaks disappeared completely, leaving the couple staring into a pitch black sky filled with millions of stars.

"J-Jaebum.. Hyung, I can't believe you did this, I just—" His hands struggled to grip the soft blanket laid on the grass underneath them.

Jaebum turned Youngjae around so they both faced each other, the smaller boy still seated on his lap.

"I'd do anything for you." Jaebum states, looking deeply into Youngjae's deep brown eyes. The stars reflecting beautifully in those warm orbs.

"God I love you so much Im Jaebum." Youngjae exclaimed, burying his face into Jaebum's neck, wrapping his arms around the taller boy into a loving hug.

Jaebum smiled, softly stroking his boyfriend's silky strands of hair.

"Hey," Jaebum whispered, hoping for Youngjae to look back up at him.

He did.

"Choi Youngjae, I love you so much more." He smiled, before leaning in to capture Youngjae's soft pink lips with his own.

The two turned the loving, sweet kiss into a much more heated one. Gentle bites, and the sucking of tender, sweet skin.

The soft whimpers and whines let out by Youngjae were sounds akin to music in Jaebum's ears.

The two pulled back for a moment, looking at each other with full blown eyes.

"I remembered you always wanted to see one. A meteor shower that is." Jaebum grinned.

"You remembered.." Youngjae breathed out.

"And I mean, it just so happened to be on this day. How fascinating. Am I right?" Jaebum asked, flashing his boyfriend a full smile.

"Yeah, really fascinating." Youngjae replied with slight sarcasm, smiling back at him just as wide.

"You mean everything to me, don't ever forget it." Jaebum stated, looking directly into the other's eyes, a sense of warmth and passion emitting from his gaze.

Youngjae looks straight back, blushing immensely. "You're my everything too."

"Good," Jaebum muttered, pulling Youngjae in for another kiss.

And in that moment, nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the support !! i hope you enjoy the chapter~ there's only one more chapter left, and then the epilogue. i'm surprised this story became so popular. i'm glad you all like it so much. thank you all :)
> 
> (unedited)


	18. eighteen

The ever familiar and ever annoying sound of his alarm woke him up.

He shifted around in the sheets, groaning and rubbing his eyes. Squinting to see small red numbers glaring _"7:00"_ at him.

Youngjae was never an early riser.

Although today? Today was definitely an exception.

Today was the day Jaebum would _leave._

And Youngjae hated how that sounded so he refrained from putting it like that. In fact, he refrained from saying it, or even thinking about it at all.

Jaebum would have to take the train to the nearing city, and catch his flight from there. It was in the early afternoon so he had to leave home for the train station pretty early.

And of course, Youngjae had already stubbornly decided he was going with him to drop him off.

Jaebum's parents were also going along with him, but that was for a completely different reason. Jaebum was simply off for his tertiary education. His parents on the other hand, could've stayed back. But Youngjae had heard his boyfriend's parents saying something about moving to permanently stay in one of the big cities, _now that their son was 'off their hands.'_

Youngjae had his teeth clenched and his hand balled into a first when he heard them. It sounded horrible, but he couldn't utter a word. Jaebum previously told him his parents were like that, and although Youngjae wanted nothing more than to put them in their place and tell them to respect their child, Jaebum advised him not to. The younger boy didn't question it, knowing that the answer to his query might make him want to oppose Jaebum's words even more.

Youngjae was just glad his sweet boyfriend wouldn't have to deal with the likes of his own horrible parents anymore.

-

Mr Choi was up early again, all ready for work and currently sipping a cup of steaming hot tea.

He knew his wife wouldn't be up for at least another hour, and his son?Probably about a year, maybe 10.

But the poor elder nearly fell out of his seat when he saw a completely styled up Youngjae rushing down the stairs with his bag slung over his shoulder, while he frantically tried to pack things within it.

"Y-Youngjae!?" His father gasped, eyes widening with confusion and surprise.

"Oh, dad! I'm just heading out for a while, J-Jaebum hyung's leaving today you know.." Youngjae exclaims, voice softening near the end of his speech.

His father relaxed slightly, leaning back into his chair.

"I'll let your mother know before I leave for work." The elder smiled, taking another sip of his early morning coffee.

And with that, Youngjae grabbed a slice of buttered toast from the dining table and rushed outside, stumbling into his old sneakers as he shut the front door behind him.

Youngjae, being the somewhat humble yet slightly stupid child he is, decided to _run_ all the way to Jaebum's house. Part of why he woke up so early, even though Jaebum was only catching the train at around 9.

-

Panting, with hands on his knees, Youngjae makes it to Jaebum's house. He's almost too tired to lift his arm and wrist to knock, but he manages.

He hears a bang behind the door before it opens and he sees a flustered Jaebum, with wide, surprised eyes and a soft smile.

"I told you I'd pick you up Jae,"

Youngjae laughed. Well at least he tried to.

"I couldn't wait." Youngjae grinned.

Jaebum rolled his eyes and pulled the younger boy inside, shutting the door behind them. All Youngjae saw, were packed up boxes and bags scattered throughout the house, his heart beginning to ache.

"..Need any help hyung?" Youngjae asks, much too quietly. It was a wonder that Jaebum managed to pick it up.

"No it's alright, we've got it all under control." Jaebum smiled, turning to take Youngjae's hand in his own. He Brought it up to his curved lips, pressing a soft kiss on the smooth skin.

Youngjae felt his cheeks heat up slightly, and he closed his hand into a fist. Gently he pulled his hand away, and leaned in closer to Jaebum. Almost immediately their lips touched. Youngjae's head tilted slightly, while their lips moulded together in perfect harmony.

Youngjae had a strong grip on the flimsy fabric of Jaebum's shirt while they kissed, and Jaebum had his arms wrapped around the smaller boy.

When they pulled away, Youngjae stayed in Jaebum's embrace, his head leaning on his chest. So close that he could hear Jaebum's racing heart, matching the same pace as his own.

"I love you hyung."

Jaebum chuckled. "I know. I love you too sweetheart."

Youngjae shifted himself so his face was buried in that white fabric, as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

Jaebum felt the wetness on his shirt and sighed, pulling Youngjae away from him, so he could look the younger boy in the eyes.

"Don't cry Jae-ah. At least save your tears for later if you have to. I don't want to see you cry," Jaebum muttered with pure affection, using the pad of his thumb to brush away the tears staining his cheeks.

Youngjae nodded, wiping the rest of his face on the sleeves of his shirt.

"So, hyung.. I'm guessing all your things are already on the move?"

Jaebum nodded. "The truck came this morning. It'll probably arrive later than I do, so it'll be a rush to move everything back to the apartment."

Youngjae sighed, "I see. So Mark and Jinyoung are renting the one next to yours?" Jaebum smiled, "Yeah they are. They're so excited about it, you should've heard their plans for the place."

"Seoul seems like a huge place. Aren't you scared?" Youngjae whispered, looking up into Jaebum's eyes anxiously.

Jaebum grinned, shaking his head. "Maybe just a little, but I'm gonna be living there for a while, maybe even my whole life once you get there next year too. I gotta get used to the place. How else would I know where the best places to take you out on dates are?"

Youngjae laughed at that, "Yeah, I guess so hyung. You better take me somewhere real nice when I get there." The boy grinned, his features softening into something more sad a few seconds after.

Jaebum smiled sadly, "Hey, I'm really sorry I couldn't stay longer. I would've loved to go with you." Youngjae blinked, shaking his head rapidly, "N-no, hyung! It's totally okay, don't worry. I can survive, I told you this a week ago remember?" Youngjae grinned again, grabbing Jaebum's hand with his own.

Jaebum didn't say anything, he simply smiled.

The two looked deeply into each other's eyes, Youngjae opening his mouth to speak, but before he could, the sound of a horn beeping outside made them both jump.

Jaebum chuckled, "Looks like the taxi's here."

-

Finally everyone was seated in the large taxi, with bags stowed in the back. The driver and Jaebum's father sat in the front, while his mother sat to the left, with Jaebum in the middle seat, and Youngjae on the right.

Youngjae would've sat next to Mrs Im but Jaebum didn't trust her too much with his fragile boyfriend.

Jaebum really didn't mind being squished in the middle either, as long as Youngjae felt comfortable. Although said boy was having a laughing fit for about 5 minutes seeing Jaebum all uncomfortable in the middle.

About halfway through the ride, Jaebum's mother leaned near her son, whispering in his ear. "Goodness Jaebum, did you really have to bring him along? It's so cramped in here, why didn't you just leave him behind?" She sounded way too annoyed, and it made Jaebum's blood boil. He quickly glanced at Youngjae to make sure the younger didn't hear anything.

He didn't thankfully. The smaller boy was looking outside the window, humming softly to himself. He was in his world. Jaebum smiled before returning to face his mother.

"Please shut up." He muttered with a bitter tone. And then he turned away from her again.

-

They made it to the train station a bit later than expected, so they had just a little bit of less time than they thought they would.

Jaebum's parents were busy sorting out the luggage and the tickets, while Jaebum sat at one of the benches next to Youngjae.

His train would be coming in about 8 minutes.

Jaebum huffed. "This is it huh?"

Youngjae didn't say anything, but his grip on Jaebum's hand became tighter.

Jaebum heard a few sniffles and he sighed. He wrapped his arm around Youngjae, pulling him into his side, pressing a kiss on his head.

"Hey, don't cry please. It'll be fine  
okay?" He whispered, stroking the soft hair on Youngjae's head.

Youngjae shook his head, burying his face into Jaebum's chest, while the older wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He let him cry, rubbing his back, nuzzling into his head.

"You told me you'd be fine, and I know you'll be fine sunshine. C'mon, don't be sad." He sighed, holding him close.

Jaebum smiled softly, beginning to tickle the other's sides.

Within a second, Youngjae was wriggling in his grip, giggling and telling Jaebum to stop.

Jaebum chuckled, "There's the sunshine I know." He smiled, pinching Youngjae's cheeks lovingly.

"Jaebum hyung.." Youngjae mumbled, a soft smile lingering on his face, his cheeks flushed pink.

"Stay like this for me forever okay?" Jaebum asked with a soft tone.

Youngjae laughs a little, nodding his head. "Will do sir."

Just then the roaring sound of the train wheels could be heard, and Jaebum froze for a moment.

Youngjae gripped his hand tightly, and the two stood up together, facing the station platform.

The train stopped, a large screeching sound echoing throughout the station.

Jaebum's parents rushed past the couple, already getting onto boarding the train.

Jaebum didn't move.

"Hyung—"

"Youngjae."

The younger boy turns to face Jaebum.

"I'll miss you so much you know that right?"

Youngjae nodded. "I'll miss you way more hyung. Do well, stay safe, stay healthy, don't do anything crazy okay?" Youngjae smiled.

Jaebum grinned. "Will do."

And in a flash, Jaebum pulled Youngjae in for a last kiss. The feelings were perfect, lips fitting together wonderfully, a little bit of tongue and teeth, while they held onto each other for what almost seemed like forever.

Jaebum came back to his senses when the train made another noise, and he pulled back gently.

"I love you Youngjae ah."

Youngjae lets go of Jaebum.

"I love you too Jaebum."

And they're both smiling when Jaebum caresses Youngjae's cheek for what would be the last time for a while.

And they're still grinning like idiots in love when Jaebum gets into the train, finding his seat right next to the window, looking at Youngjae with a soft smile, and- _wait, was he crying?_

Youngjae laughed softly, a tear slipping from his eye, as he waved to Jaebum.

Jaebum waved back even more enthusiastically.

The train engines roared again, and before anyone could blink, it was rearing to go.

Youngjae kept on waving, as the train left the station, and the last thing he saw was Jaebum waving back, using his other hand to wipe his cheek.

\- - -

It was late afternoon, and Jaebum would be flying to Seoul soon.

He received a text from Jaebum when they got off at the station and made it to the airport in one of the big neighbouring cities.

**_"i'm sending you cheesy pick up lines before i leave."_ **

Youngjae grinned at that, lying on his bed in his room. Replying instantly.

**_"go ahead."_ **

Jaebum replied within a matter of seconds.

**_"so how does it feel?"_ **

Youngjae was confused.

 ** _"how does what feel?"_** He replied, texting back.

**_"being the only star in the sky."_ **

Youngjae scoffed out loud at that, but he couldn't help the smile making its way onto his face.

**_"that was horrible. are these all gonna be astronomy related?"_ **

He read Jaebum's reply.

**_"course they are. gotta make u proud."_ **

Youngjae laughed.

**_"i don't feel very proud u know.."_ **

Youngjae rolled his eyes at the next message, although it made his cheeks flush.

**_"who stole all the stars out of the sky and put them in your eyes?"_ **

Youngjae grinned replying.

**_"these are all so bad hyung."_ **

But of course he gets something else in reply.

**_"if i had a star for every time you brightened my day, i'd have a galaxy in my hands."_ **

Youngjae bit his lip, stifling another laugh. "Aish this hyung.." He muttered, blushing.

**_"that was even worse omg."_ **

Jaebum replied extremely quickly after that.

**_"hey, i gotta go in like 2 minutes, so let me just say one more okay? this one's original too."_ **

Youngjae grinned.

**_"alright, hurry up. don't miss ur flight."_ **

Jaebum quickly sent the next message.

**_"hey, choi youngjae. do you know how i describe my love for you?"_ **

Youngjae is confused for a second, and replies;

**_"no..?"_ **

When he saw the next message from Jaebum, Youngjae looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds.

"I'm so done with him," he laughed breathily, a dorky grin adorning his face, as he read the message once more, before placing his phone right next to his heart.

**_"i say it's astronomical."_ **

  
_* ( FIN ) *_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god. I can't believe I finally finished this fic. this is the first chaptered fic I've ever finished and although as you probably already know, I wasn't too eager on completing it, I'm so glad I did. I apologise that I didn't update for almost 2 months oh my god. I kept telling myself that I'd finish this story before august ended. and here we are!!
> 
> thank you guys so much for all the support, all the votes, all the comments and all the reads. this book really means a lot to me. and everything all of you have done. it all makes me so happy and makes me feel so loved. I can't thank you all enough for reading my work, and for endlessly supporting me. ❤️
> 
> (note! there will be a short epilogue posted sometime soon, so don't get too sad alright?)
> 
> \-- anyway, if your 2jae thirsty like i am, make sure you're reading my other chaptered 2jae ; puppy eyes. expect another update for that soon !!
> 
> ( this chapter is unedited by the way. excuse me for any mistakes. 2.4k words. )


	19. epilogue

**_*One year later*_ **

"Mom?" Youngjae questions into his phone, gripping the silver device tightly.

 _"Yes honey?"_ His mother's voice replies from the other line.

"I just landed in Seoul, I'm waiting for Jaebum hyung to pick me up." Youngjae smiles to himself.

His mother squeals and he hears a few shuffling noises before he hears his mother's voice again.

_"Honey, Youngjae landed safely! He's waiting for Jaebum to pick him up. Do you want to say anything?"_

Youngjae grins at his mother's eagerness.

 _"No need, just let him know I'm thankful he got there safe, I love him and to tell Jaebum I said hello."_ Youngjae smiles again at his father's words. Of course he's like that.

Youngjae knew all too well his father would get emotional talking to him again.

 _"Did you get that honey?"_ He hears his mother's sweet voice clearly again.

Youngjae nods, realising she can't see him, so he quickly answers _yes._

 _"Anyway, I have to go make lunch, tell Jaebum I said hello too! Good luck sweetie, I hope you do well at university. And remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do."_ She says with a gentle, motherly laugh.

"Of course mom, love you, and thanks, I will." Youngjae giggles back. And then the phone is cut.

Youngjae's parents accompanied him all the way to the train station. The same one he farewelled Jaebum at a year ago.

It was emotional, and he didn't know when he'd come home to visit again. His parents were finally by themselves, all their children had moved out and they planned to live peaceful lives.

Youngjae smiles to himself for the umpteenth time that day, thinking of the endless tissues his mother went through the moment he boarded the train.

It reminded him of his high school graduation.

...

Only a month ago, he remembered getting ready for the dance that evening after his graduation ceremony. A sleek black tuxedo with a matching black tie. His hair gelled up, something new for a new him.

He felt a bit empty, only going with Jackson, Kunpimook and Yugyeom.

But alas, what could he do?

Jaebum was probably busy with his university work.

Youngjae sighed, and his ears perked up as a knock was heard at his front door.

He dashed down the stairs, ready to turn the knob, expecting a cheerful Yugyeom, a grinning Bambam and a slightly annoyed Jackson murmuring "hurry up kiddo."

But what he saw instead was beyond wonderful.

Jaebum.

Black suit, red tie, holding a rose. His hair done upwards.

He looked amazing.

Youngjae stood speechless, mouth gaping open.

He hadn't seen his boyfriend in almost a year.

"H-hyung.." He breathed out, tears welling in his eyes.

"Youngjae," He smiled softly, taking the younger's hand in his own. He pressed a soft kiss to it, before handing him the rose.

"I was a bit late for your ceremony, but at least you've got a date for your last school dance." He grinned a little wider.

Youngjae shakily took the rose, tears streaming down his face.

"Y-you're here- I- How-?" He croaked out, laughing and crying at the same time.

Jaebum pulled a tissue from his pocket and handed it to the other, pulling Youngjae in for a hug.

"I stayed up late finishing a paper, and I had to rush to campus to hand it in early in the morning. I quickly packed some things and tried to get on the earliest flight I could. The amount of work I get is surreal Jae, but I wanted to be here with you more than anything." He smiled, wiping a few stray tears on Youngjae's face with his thumb.

"I- Really? Jaebum, I'm so h-happy. I can't believe you really came. You did this for me? Even though it caused you so much trouble— I-"

Youngjae's words were cut off with lips pressing against his own.

They shared a sweet kiss, and once they pulled away, Jaebum looked at him smiling. "I told you I wanted to do this. Don't worry, let's go Jae. Jackson and the others were in on this too." He grinned.

And that night was a beautiful one for the two of them.

Jaebum had to leave the next day, in the afternoon. Had some important classes he couldn't afford to miss.

But Youngjae was thankful that they slept in the same bed, cuddling, legs and arms intwined.

It felt like a dream.

...

Back to the present moment, Youngjae was currently sitting outside the airport in Seoul, on some fancy looking bench.

He sighs, staring down at his hands.

He'd be seeing Jaebum again.

The last time he saw him was around a month ago at his graduation. But that day felt like a dream. It didn't feel real at all, he couldn't believe it happened.

A silver car pull sup, the horn beeping, and out of curiosity Youngjae looks up.  
The car is parked on the side, and stops completely. The door opens, and out steps Jaebum. Fully clad in ripped jeans, white sneakers and a grey hoodie.

He grins ecstatically, jogging up to Youngjae who stands up, his bags still behind him.

Youngjae opens his mouth to speak but Jaebum hugs him tightly instead.

"Youngjae," He breathes out, burying his face in the younger's neck.

"Jaebum hyung.." Youngjae smiles fondly, holding onto him tight.

"I missed you so much." He murmurs.

Youngjae giggles, "It's only been around a month hyung."

Jaebum sighs with a smile, pulling back from the hug to look Youngjae in the eyes. "You know that was really only a night and the morning after. This feels real."

Youngjae nods in agreement, and the two quickly peck each other on the lips. Straight after, they focus on getting Youngjae's bags in Jaebum's car.

-

It's been a few months since Youngjae moved in with Jaebum.

He has a cozy little apartment, right next to Mark and Jinyoung's. The decor is soft and gentle, nothing like what Youngjae remembered the elder's bedroom to be.

This is much nicer.

"I tried to make this pleasant for when you finally came." Jaebum stated sheepishly when they first came to the apartment together.

Youngjae giggled that day, jumping on his hug, peppering his face with kisses.

"It's wonderful."

-

Their studies were going well too. Youngjae still wanted to be an astronomer and was taking astronomy courses.

Jaebum took those needed for him to become a veterinarian. He continued with what he was doing the previous year.

Youngjae had found that Jaebum works at a local restaurant.

Youngjae landed himself a job at the music store right across the street from it, coincidentally. 

The two fell into a kind of rhythm. With classes, and part time jobs, they couldn't see each other too much within the day, but when they did, they really made it count.

-

The next semester in, their schedules changed a bit and they had more time for each other.

Mornings without classes or work would be spent lazing around and cuddling in bed.

Nights filled with more _passionate_ moments.

(Of course they have their share of cuddly warm nights too)

Afternoons were spent drinking hot drinks and reading while nestled on the couch together.

-

One fine Saturday evening, Jaebum announced he was taking Youngjae on a date.

Youngjae giggled at that, and nodded. "Are we going somewhere fancy?"

Jaebum smiled softly, "Not today, I have something even better. Just keep on what you're wearing, you already look wonderful baby."

Youngjae blushed and nodded, the two exiting the apartment.

"I know stargazing's a bit harder here, all the city light showing less stars in the sky." Jaebum began.

"So I tried to find some nearby place like home, so we could watch them together again."

Youngjae smiled widely at that. "Hyung, you're so sweet. You didn't need to, I hardly stargaze these days anymore."

Jaebum pouted cutely at that. "No, you gotta. That's not the Youngjae I know." He stubbornly said.

And so they sat in Jaebum's car, and off they went.

Jaebum did get slightly side tracked with the faulty GPS, but they got there in the end.

It took a long time, it was way out of the city.   
  
Youngjae saw fields and fields, hardly any lights unless you counted the ones glittering in the sky.

Jaebum turned into another street and parked the car.

"We're here." He murmured softly.

They both got out, and Jaebum got a blanket out of the trunk, along with some snacks.

He laid out the fluffy fabric and scattered the snacks next to it.

Youngjae stood watching, and Jaebum smirked, gesturing to the blanket.

"After you."

Youngjae smiled bashfully, plopping himself down on the soft material.

Jaebum lied next to him, entwining their hands together.

The sky here was truly a beautiful sight.

Millions of glittering white stars scattering the sky, twinkling and sparkling with wonder. The moon, only quarter full, rested in the middle of it all.

Jaebum turned to his side, admiring the look on Youngjae's face.

"The sky is beautiful here hyung." He muttered, smiling.

"It's not the only beautiful thing here sweetheart."

Youngjae faked a cough, laughing at the greasy comment from Jaebum.

"Jaebum I love you."

The elder simply smiled at the words, sitting up. Youngjae sat up too, and Jaebum pulled the younger into his lap.

He wrapped his arms around him, just like they used to.

"I love you too Youngjae. Never forget it."

Youngjae turned himself around, kissing his boyfriend passionately. His hands gripping the soft fabric of Jaebum's jacket. Jaebum's hands moved lower as they caressed his lover's back.

They slowed down after a while, Youngjae simply resting in Jaebum's embrace.

They both watched the sky once again, in all of its beautiful glory.

And at that exact moment, a twinkling streak zoomed across the sky, and a Youngjae gasped.

His hands quickly clasped together and his eyes squeezed shut.

Jaebum chuckled at the younger's actions, waiting until he pulled back.

"What'd you wish for Jae?"

Youngjae grinned.

"Nothing."

Jaebum raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "Why?"

"If I did, I would've told you eventually, and it wouldn't have come true. I can't keep anything from you hyung." Youngjae smiled shyly.

Jaebum cursed quietly to himself.

"You're so adorable Youngjae."

And then they kissed each other under a blanket of a million stars.

\- - -

_real fin._

_\- - -_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ba-bam. it's finally finished, for real !!! i tried to summarise a lot of things this chapter and do some cute things here. it's all a sweet happy ending, and the two are hopelessly in love. the end! anyway i hope you all enjoyed this story, i'm so thankful that you all read this and supported me. this is my first officially finished chaptered fic.
> 
> and i posted this on youngjae's birthday! so happy birthday my beautiful angel and sunshine youngjae, i love you.
> 
> thanks again for everything guys! ❤️
> 
> (unedited, 1.8k words)


End file.
